Naruto: Ashura Reincarnation
by Uzumaki Vantovehl
Summary: Setelah pertarungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke di Lembah Akhir. Uzumaki Naruto melakukan perjalanan bersama Jiraiya. Seminggu kemudian ia bertemu dengan Rikudō Sennin di dalam pikirannya. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat berarti baginya. Powerful!Naruto, Strong!Sakura, Strong!Hinata and Bastard!Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang sebenarnya sudah saya buat dari dulu, maaf untuk dua cerita sebelumnya saya hapus karena file-file lanjutannya hilang dan saya jadi malas untuk melanjutkan cerita tersebut, maka dari itu saya akan menggantinya dengan yang baru, saya harap anda sekalian suka dengan karya saya kali ini, semoga saja ide saya kali ini masih fresh dan belum ada yang pakai.

 **Naruto: Ashura Reincarnation!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1: Training Trip, Surprise and Reincarnation!**

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru langit sedang melakukan latihan yang di berikan Guru Jiraiya. Ia sedang berlatih jurus warisan Yondaime Hokage menggunakan satu tangan.

Naruto membuat sekiranya 20 _Kage Bunshin_ untuk mempersingkat waktu dalam berlatih, pemuda berambut pirang tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu jurus favoritnya memiliki rahasia yang sangat bermanfaat untuk berlatih.

Ketika _Kage Bunshin_ menghilang atau dihilangkan maka pengalaman yang di alami oleh _Kage Bunshin_ akan masuk kedalam si pengguna tapi itu tidak termasuk pengalaman fisik.

Naruto beserta 20 _Kage Bunshin_ berusaha keras agar pemuda berambut pirang bisa menguasi jurus warisan Yondaime Hokage dengan satu tangan, karena selama ini Naruto menggunakan setidaknya satu _Kage Bunshin_ untuk membuat jurus _Rasengan_ yang merupakan A-Rank Jutsu.

Naruto menghilangkan semua _Kage Bunshin_ , ia merasa kalau ia sudah bisa membuat _Rasengan_ dengan satu tangan, pemuda berambut pirang akan mencobanya hari ini.

Naruto berkonsentrasi penuh, sebuah pendar biru sedikit demi sedikit tercipta di telapak tangan kanan Naruto hingga akhirnya bola biru tersebut terbentuk sempurna, Ia tersenyum tipis, "Yosh! Akhirnya berhasil juga!" pemuda berambut pirang sangat senang, sudah satu minggu ia keluar dari Desa Konoha dalam rangka Training Trip.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, ia sedikit lelah hari ini, ia memandang sekeliling, pemuda berambut pirang hanya melihat pepohonan yang rindang dan asri, ia tidak melihat sosok gurunya, ia menghela nafas ketika ia tahu dimana gurunya berada saat ini.

"Pertapa Genit pasti sedang melakukan _'penelitian'_ di pemandian air panas, semoga saja dia kena batunya karena berani mengintip wanita di pemandian air panas."

Pemuda Jinchūriki yang memiliki usia 14 tahun berjalan ke salah satu pepohonan, ia duduk sambil menyenderkan badannya pada badan pohon, ia menatap langit di atasnya.

Sejak pertarungannya melawan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir ia jadi berpikir keras, apakah Sasuke benar-benar temannya atau hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk membangkitkan mata yang sama seperti Itachi.

Naruto memegang dada kirinya, ia sangat beruntung karena _Chidori_ yang di arahkan ke dada kirinya hanya 5 sentimeter di atas jantungnya, kalau saja _Chidori_ milik Sasuke mengenai jantungnya, ia pasti sudah tewas dan bisa di pastikan ia tidak akan ikut Training Trip bersama Jiraiya.

Pemuda berambut pirang mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat hingga telapak tangannya sedikit memutih, tidak hanya itu ia juga menggertakan giginya, ia ingat perkataan Jiraiya dan Kakashi saat ia memutuskan untuk ikut Training Trip bersama Jiraiya.

 _"Naruto, seorang teman tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatmu hampir mati, aku sarankan buang jauh-jauh kalau bocah Uchiha itu adalah temanmu."_

Naruto ingin sekali membantah perkataan dari Jiraiya saat itu tapi perkataan Kakashi membuatnya semakin tak terbantahkan.

 _"Shinobi yang melanggar aturan memang disebut sampah, tetapi shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Sasuke meninggalkan kita semua, dimataku kini ia lebih rendah dari sampah. Dan aku sangat menyesal karena mengajarkan jurus Chidori padanya."_

Pemuda Jinchūriki bisa melihat Guru Kakashi sangat menyesal karena mengajarkan Sasuke jurus _Chidori_ , dan itu tergambar jelas dimatanya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang ketika mengingat kata-kata dari dua orang yang sudah banyak makan asam garam dunia ninja, ia tidak bisa membantah bahwa hati kecilnya berkata kalau Sasuke memang bukan temannya, karena seorang teman tidak akan membuat temannya hampir mati.

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah ia telah berjanji pada gadis berambut merah muda kalau ia akan membawa pulang Sasuke, "Hah, andai aku tidak pernah membuat janji seperti itu." Naruto sedikit menyesal karena tidak berpikir panjang sebelum bertindak, "Lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar."

Naruto mulai menutup matanya, hembusan angin segar menerpa wajah tampan pemuda berambut pirang, tidak terlalu lama terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari Naruto, ia akan tertidur setidaknya sampai Jiraiya datang menjemputnya setelah selesai _'penelitian'_.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Pemuda berambut pirang terbangun di tempat yang tidak asing baginya, sebuah lorong yang penuh pipa dan kabel menuju suatu tempat yang ia tahu akan kemana, ia berpikir kenapa dirinya bisa ada di sini?

Naruto mulai berjalan mengikuti pipa dan kabel yang berada di lorong hingga ia bisa melihat sebuah penjara yang begitu besar, di pintu penjara tersebut tertulis kanji _'Segel'_. Pemuda Jinchūriki bisa melihat jelas sosok yang menyerang Desa Konoha 14 tahun yang lalu sedang tertidur di dalam penjara, sosok tersebut terbangun ketika merasakan kehadirian dirinya.

Sosok tersebut adalah Kyūbi, ia mengeram ketika melihat Naruto berada tepat di depan pintu jeruji penjara yang di buat Yondaime Hokage.

 _ **"Mau apa kamu kesini bocah?"**_ geram Kyūbi yang tidak suka kalau Naruto berada di depannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia juga sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada disini?

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa ada disini Kyūbi." jawab Naruto.

Kyūbi mengerang ketika pemuda di depannya menjawab seperti itu, ia bisa melihat dimata pemuda itu tidak ada kebohongan, dan lagi ia tahu kalau Naruto memang tidak bisa berbohong kecuali ia berbohong tentang perasaannya pada gadis berambut merah muda.

"Kamu sudah banyak berubah Kurama."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan antara Kyūbi dengan Naruto, Kyūbi mengeram tidak suka ketika suara tersebut tahu nama aslinya.

 _ **"Siapa kamu!? Tunjukan dirimu!?"**_ Kyūbi berteriak dengan kencang, Naruto menutup kedua telinganya ketika Kyūbi berteriak.

Kyūbi dan Naruto bisa melihat sebuah sosok kakek tua keluar dari kegelapan, sosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian seba putih, sosok tersebut memegang sebuah shakujō di tangan kanannya, kakek tua itu tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Kyūbi.

Kyūbi sangat terkejut melihat sosok tersebut, _**"P-pak Tua?"**_ Naruto melihat kearah Kyūbi yang terkejut atas kehadiran sosok kakek tua yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka.

"Kamu masih mengingatku Kurama? Aku sangat senang kalau kamu mengingatku." kakek tua tersebut tersenyum kearah Kyūbi.

Naruto bisa melihat kalau kakek tua tersebut memiliki tiga mata yang aneh. Tiga mata? Ya. Kakek tua tersebut memiliki tiga mata, satu matanya berada di dahi. Ia bingung kenapa kakek tua itu memanggil Kyūbi dengan nama Kurama. Apa itu nama asli Kyūbi? Apa semua monster berekor memiliki nama? itulah pertanyaan yang ada di otak Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa? Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah menunggu dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Kyūbi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap sosok yang ia panggil dengan _'Pak Tua'_ , _**"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu... Ayah..."**_ kata Kyūbi.

Naruto terkejut dan berteriak, "Heee! Ayah!?" pemuda berambut pirang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

Kakek tua itu tertawa ketika Naruto menunjukan reaksi keterkejutannya, sedangkan Kyūbi mengeram karena Naruto terkejut.

 _ **"Diam kau bocah!? Kamu tidak tahu kamu sedang berbicara dengan siapa!?"**_ teriak Kyūbi dengan geram.

Kakek tua itu terkekeh ketika Kyūbi marah dan mengeram, "Sudahlah Kurama, ia tidak tahu siapa aku." Kyūbi mengendus ketika kakek tua itu berkata seperti itu, "Tapi sebelum aku memberitahukan siapa namaku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu." Kakek tua tersebut melayang di udara dan berdiri tepat di sebuah tulisan bertuliskan _'Segel'_ , "Aku akan melepaskanmu Kurama, tapi aku mohon kamu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan mencelakakan Naruto." Kyūbi terkejut lalu mengangguk.

Berbeda dengan Kyūbi, Naruto malah terkejut dan ketakutan karena kakek tua yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya mau melepaskan Kyūbi dari penjara yang dibuat oleh Yondaime Hokage, Kakek tua yang tahu Naruto panik memandang Naruto dan berkata.

"Jangan takut Naruto, Kurama tidak akan menyerangmu, aku bisa jamin itu."

Naruto mengangguk, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengangguk, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia percaya dengan perkataan kakek tua yang asal-usulnya tidak jelas, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau kakek tua tersebut tidak berniat jahat padanya.

Kakek tua tersebut menempelkan tangan kanannya di atas kertas segel, tidak berapa lama kertas segel tersebut terbakar dan penjara yang menahan Kyūbi menghilang begitu saja.

Setelah penjara itu menghilang secara tidak langsung muncul dua sosok berada tidak jauh dari mereka, sosok yang pertama adalah pria berambut pirang mengenakan pakaian lengkap Jōnin di sertai jubah bertuliskan Yondaime Hokage, sosok kedua adalah wanita berambut merah yang memakai pakaian ibu rumah tangga.

Kedua sosok tersebut membuka matanya dengan perlahan, setelah matanya terbuka dengan sempurna kedua sosok tersebut saling pandang satu sama lain.

"M-Minato!"

"K-Kushina!"

Kedua sosok tersebut terkejut satu sama lain, keduanya membulatkan mata, jika mereka berdua muncul, berarti Kyūbi telah bebas, mereka berdua menatap kearah depan, mereka sangat terkejut ketika Kyūbi tidak berada di dalam penjara, kedua orang tersebut bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Kyūbi, tapi mereka berdua menghentikan aksi mereka ketika melihat kakek tua yang tidak mereka kenal berada tepat di depan mereka, kakek tua itu membelakangi Kyūbi.

"Minato, Kushina, hentikan apa yang akan kalian lakukan, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Dan aku jamin tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian dan putra kalian yang berada di belakang kalian."

Minato dan Kushina membulatkan matanya, mereka berdua perlahan berbalik arah, mereka berdua bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"N-Naruto." air mata Kushina turun membasahi kedua pipinya, ia bisa melihat putranya tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan sama seperti ayahnya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia tidak tahu kenapa wanita berambut merah menitikan air matanya, ia juga begitu kaget ketika wanita tersebut mendekat dan memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu? Tapi kalau kamu memelukku seperti ini, pria yang tadi bersamamu akan marah padaku karena kamu memelukku." pemuda pirang berusia 14 tahun tidak ingin salah paham, tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat senang di peluk wanita cantik berambut merah panjang, ia tidak tahu kenapa pelukan wanita tersebut begitu hangat dan bersifat melindungi, seakan-akan ia merasakan pelukan seorang ibu.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk putranya Kushina tertawa kecil, "Bodoh, ia tidak akan marah kalau aku memeluk putraku sendiri." Minato yang berada di belakang Kushina tersenyum lalu terkekeh.

Naruto terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan wanita yang memeluk dirinya, "I-Ibu!" tanpa sadar ia membalas pelukan Kushina, "Benarkah kamu adalah ibuku?" ia menangis ketika berkata seperti itu, ingin rasanya ia menyangkal kalau ia sedang di peluk oleh ibunya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal karena pelukan wanita tersebut membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Tentu saja aku ini ibumu bodoh."

Naruto memeluk erat Kushina, "A-Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu Ibu." Rasa senang dan haru menyelimuti hati Naruto, setelah 14 tahun lamanya ia akhirnya bertemu dengan ibunya.

Minato tersenyum menyaksikan momen bahagia istrinya dengan putranya, ia mengusap air mata yang turun di pipi kirinya, ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi.

"Kamu sudah besar Naruto." kata Minato tersenyum kecil.

Naruto dan Kushina melepaskan pelukan mereka, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa sosok pria di depannya memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama seperti dirinya, ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan idolanya.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage!"

Minato dan Kushina terkekeh ketika Naruto tahu siapa pria yang ada di depannya, mereka berdua tahu kalau Sandaime Hokage pasti tidak memberitahukan pada Naruto kalau Yondaime Hokage adalah ayahnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu putraku." Minato tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu putranya.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi ketika Yondaime berkata kalau ia adalah ayahnya, ia teringat perkataan manta guru akademi yang berkata kalau Yondaime Hokage menyegel Kyūbi pada tubuhnya, mantan gurunya juga berkata kalau Naruto adalah Kyūbi itu sendiri, hingga akhirnya guru Iruka datang dan menyadarkannya kalau Naruto dan Kyūbi adalah dua sosok yang berbeda.

Naruto berjalan kearah Minato lalu memukul perut Minato, "Itu untukmu karena menyegel Kyūbi dalam tubuhku." Kushina kaget ketika putranya berani memukul suaminya, sebelum Kushina memarahi Naruto, Naruto terlebih dahulu memeluk ayahnya, "Dan ini untukku karena aku senang bertemu denganmu Ayah." kata Naruto yang air matanya masih keluar dari kedua matanya.

Minato yang menahan sakit akibat pukulan Naruto membalas pelukan putra tercintanya, "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto." Minato melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pundak putranya, "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu sudah sebesar ini." Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang, ia menghapus air matanya.

"Kalian tidak melupakan kami bukan?"

Mereka bertiga tersentak kaget dan menatap kakek tua dan Kyūbi.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "K-Kami tidak melupakanmu kakek tua." Naruto tersenyum canggung begitu juga Minato dan Kushina.

Kakek tua itu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa lagi pula ini adalah momen bahagia kalian." mereka bertiga mengangguk menyetujui ucapan kakek tua itu, "Baiklah sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo." mereka bertiga memiringkan kepala mereka, Hagoromo menghela nafas kembali, _'Ku kira namaku terkenal di dunia ninja.'_ batin Hagoromo sedikit sedih, Kurama yang berada di belakangnya terkekeh ketika sosok kakek tua di depannya tidak begitu di kenal dengan nama Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, "Tapi kalian bisa menyebutku Rikudō Sennin."

"R-Rikudō Sennin!?" kaget Minato dan Kushina, sementara Naruto bingung kenapa orang tuanya begitu kaget ketika kakek tua itu menyebutkan nama Rikudō Sennin.

Hagoromo terkekeh ketika Minato dan Kushina terkejut kalau ia adalah Rikudō Sennin dan sedikit sedih karena Naruto tidak tahu siapa itu Rikudō Sennin, _'Anak muda zaman sekarang tidak mengenalku. Aku sangat sedih mengetahui hal itu.'_ Kurama yang berada di belakang Hagoromo tertawa lepas ketika melihat ekspresi sedih ayahnya karena Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya.

 _ **"Pak Tua, aku sangat senang sekali hari ini, aku tidak menyangka bocah itu tidak mengenalmu Pak Tua."**_ sungguh ia sangat senang karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tidak tahu siapa itu Rikudō Sennin.

Hagoromo menengok kearah Kurama dengan tatapan tajam, "Diam kau Kurama! Atau aku akan mengurungmu lagi di penjara yang di buat Minato!" Kurama terdiam lalu mengangguk-ngangguk seperti anak ayam yang di marahi induknya, tidak lama kemudian Hagoromo tertawa lepas, "Haha, wajahmu sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa Kurama."

Kurama mengeram karena ayahnya mengerjainya dan tertawa setelah berhasil mengerjainya. Minato, Kushina dan Naruto sweatdrop melihat adegan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyūbi bisa menjadi seperti anak ayam yang dimarahi induknya.'_ batin Minato, Kushina dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Hagoromo menengok kembali kearah keluarga Hokage, ia tersenyum, "Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" keluarga Hokage beserta Kurama mengangguk, "Aku berada disini karena merasakan kalau reinkarnasi putra sulungku tidak terlahir pada zaman ini, tapi reinkarnasi putra bungsuku lahir di zaman ini, dan itu adalah kamu Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terkejut kalau ia adalah reinkarnasi dari putra bungsu Rikudō Sennin, ia tidak tahu siapa itu Rikudō Sennin, yang ia tahu pasti kakek tua di depannya ini sangat kuat.

Minato dan Kushina juga tidak kalah terkejutnya, mereka berdua tahu kalau putra bungsu dari Rikudō Sennin adalah pendiri clan Senju, dan kini putra mereka adalah reinkarnasi dari pendiri clan Senju tersebut, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang mereka dengar.

"Aku takut kalau masa depan nanti akan begitu buruk, makanya aku mengunjungimu sekarang." kata Hagoromo.

Hagoromo tidak menyangka kalau perhitungannya salah, ia berharap kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi dari putra sulungnya, tapi ia salah, reinkarnasi putra sulungnya tidak lahir di zaman ini, bahkan ia tidak merasakan chakra putra sulungnya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto yang merupakan reinkarnasi putra bungsunya, ia tahu kalau zaman ini Ibunya pasti akan bangkit dan itu membuatnya sangat takut karena salah satu putranya tidak bereinkarnasi, karena Hagoromo tahu salah satu cara untuk menyegel Ibunya di butuhkan dua kekuatan yang ia wariskan kepada kedua putranya, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi di masa depan, maka dari itu ia harus mencegahnya dari awal.

Disinilah ia berada, ia mulai menceritakan kisah kedua putranya, ia juga memberikan chakra milik putra bungsunya pada Uzumaki Naruto, ia menceritakan bagaimana terbentuknya para Bijū. Ia juga merubah Kurama menjadi seorang manusia untuk membantu Naruto nanti, awalnya Kurama menolak tapi setelah diberitahu alasannya kenapa, akhirnya ia menerima dengan senang hati.

Minato, Kushina dan Naruto terkejut ketika Kyūbi berubah dalam wujud manusia, Kyūbi sangat mirip sekali dengan Naruto hanya saja rambutnya sedikit panjang dan berwarna merah. Yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah Kurama lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan tiga garis yang berada di pipi mereka.

Minato dan Kushina juga terkejut ketika melihat perubahan dari putranya yang memasuki _Six Paths Sage Mode_ tidak sempurna karena Naruto belum belajar chakra Senjutsu.

Hagoromo menatap Minato dan Kushina, "Aku tahu kalian telah menipu kematian." Minato dan Kushina tertawa canggung ketika Hagoromo mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Naruto ketahui, Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Kurama memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh mereka bertiga, "Aku juga cukup terkesan kalau kamu bisa menipu Dewa Kematian itu Minato." kata Hagoromo terkekeh. Ia tahu kalau jiwa yang berada di dalam tubuh Dewa Kematian bukanlah jiwa Minato tapi jiwa musuhnya yang pernah dulu ia ambil jiwanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba yang terbaik untuk putraku Hagoromo-sama." kata Minato tertawa canggung.

"Aku tahu itu Minato, aku akan memberikan chakra kalian yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto agar kalian mengingat percakapan ini." Minato dan Kushina tersipu malu karena Hagoromo mengetahui rencana mereka berdua agar bisa bertemu dan berkumpul kembali dengan putra mereka, "Aku juga akan mengambil Yin Chakra milik Kurama dari tubuhmu dan mengembalikan chakra tersebut pada Kurama." Minato mengangguk paham akan ucapan Hagoromo.

"Terima kasih Hagoromo-sama, itu sangat membantu." kata Minato.

"Bagus kalau kamu paham." kata kakek tua itu, "Kalau begitu panggil Naruto dan beritahu yang sebenarnya pada putramu itu." Minato dan Kushina mengangguk, mereka memanggil Naruto yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan Kurama yang sudah dalam wujud manusia.

"Ada apa Ayah, Ibu?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto, aku ingin bilang padamu. Tolong katakan ini pada Guru Jiraiya," Naruto mengangguk, ia tahu kalau ayahnya juga adalah murid dari Pertapa Genit, "Bilang padanya untuk menyerahkan dua gulungan yang di berikan Gerotora pada Guru Jiraiya untuk di serahkan padamu."

Naruto mengangguk walaupun ia tidak mengerti itu, "Baik aku akan bilang pada Pertapa Genit setelah keluar dari sini."

Kushina yang mendengar kalau guru dari suaminya di beri julukan Pertapa Genit oleh putranya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Minato hanya terkekeh mendengar itu, pria berambut pirang tahu kalau gurunya mesum atau sangat mesum.

Naruto yang melihat ibunya tertawa hanya menyengir lebar.

Mereka semua berkumpul lagi, kini tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk keluar dari tempat ini, Hagoromo mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Minato harus belajar Senjutsu. Mereka berdua mengangguk, Minato tahu kalau Kushina sudah belajar Senjutsu dari almarhum Uzumaki Mito yang memiliki hewan pemanggil burung Elang yang di wariskan pada Kushina. Karena Hagoromo tahu salah satu cara untuk mengalahkan Ibunya dengan chakra senjutsu.

Minato dan Kushina mulai menghilang dari hadapan mereka, mereka berdua bilang pada Naruto kalau mereka akan bertemu kembali secepatnya. Kurama juga mulai menghilang dari tempat itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hagoromo.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Terbangun dari tidur yang nyenyak karena menunggu Jiraiya sang Gama Sennin, Naruto menghela nafas, baru saja ia bermimpi bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah bahwa ayahnya ternyata Yondaime Hokage, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya sangat cantik. Tapi ia menghela nafas karena ia tidak mau berharap lebih banyak lagi, ia tahu kalau mimpi yang tadi serasa begitu nyata.

"Huh, ternyata cuma mimpi." ia menghela nafas, tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, walaupun hanya mimpi ia merasa senang.

"Hei bocah bodoh, kamu kira tadi itu mimpi heh?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sumber suara itu berada, ia terkejut dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang di kira tadi adalah sebuah mimpi berada di depannya.

"Ku-Kurama!?"

Kurama terkekeh melihat wajah keterkejutan Naruto, "Haha, wajahmu benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa Naruto."

"D-diam kau!? Tentu saja aku kira tadi mimpi, ternyata itu nyata." Kurama yang masih terkekeh mengangguk, "Jadi Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya adalah benar-benar orang tuaku?" Kurama mengangguk lagi.

"Tentu saja, lebih baik kita segera bertemu dengan Pertapa Mesum itu, lalu meminta gulungan yang di maksud Minato." Naruto mengangguk, mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berada, tapi dari kejauhan mereka melihat Jiraiya berjalan dengan gontai mendekati mereka.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Jiraiya berjalan dengan gontai, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa karena melihat wajah guru mesumnya penuh luka pukul.

 _'Pasti habis di pukuli para wanita karena ketahuan mengintip di pemandian air panas, rasakan itu Pertapa Genit. Itu balasan dari Kami-sama karena membiarkanku berlatih sendirian.'_

Kurama yang melihat Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia bisa lihat jelas bekas tamparan dan pukulan di wajah sang Gama Sennin.

Jiraiya yang mendengar suara tawa menatap tajam orang tersebut, kini ia berada tepat di depan Naruto dan orang yang tidak ia kenal, "Diam kau!? Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu?" Kurama menghiraukan teriakan Jiraiya dan masih saja tertawa senang, Jiraiya melihat kearah Naruto yang menahan tawanya, Jiraiya memicingkan matanya, "Naruto, siapa dia?" tunjuknya pada Kurama.

Naruto yang di tanya Jiraiya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan tawanya yang tertahan, "Dia adalah Kurama." jawab Naruto, Jiraiya mengangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas, ia berpikir bahwa Naruto mendapatkan teman baru, tapi kalimat berikutnya yang akan Naruto lontarkan akan membuat sang Gama Sennin terkejut, "Dia di kenal dengan nama Kyūbi no Yōko."

Jiraiya masih mengangguk-ngangguk, ia mulai memproses apa yang di katakan muridnya, hingga akhirnya ia berteriak, "Apa!? Kyūbi no Yōko!? Sialan! Naruto minggir dari dia aku akan melawannya!"

Jiraiya mulai bersiap menyerang Kurama, tapi Naruto menghentikannya, "Tunggu Pertapa Genit, itu tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan." Naruto sudah berada di depan Jiraiya untuk melindungi Kurama yang masih saja tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu!? Ia yang membuatmu kehilangan kedua orang tuamu!? Dia juga yang membuatmu di benci penduduk desa!?" Jiraiya tidak habis pikir kenapa Naruto melindungi sosok yang menyerang desa 14 tahun yang lalu.

Tidak lama kemudian Jiraiya menyadari kebodohannya, ia secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia kenal dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ketika ia menatap Naruto yang tidak ada reaksi apapun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Jiraiya malah menemukan bahwa Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, senyum yang bisa dibilang bukan senyum palsu yang selama ini ia lihat dari anak didiknya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa mereka Pertapa Genit."

"B-bagaimana!?" kaget Jiraiya.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya." pemuda pirang mulai menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami, dari pertemuannya dengan Rikudō Sennin hingga bertemu dengan Minato dan Kushina, yang membuat terkejut adalah Kyūbi ternyata ciptaan dari Rikudō Sennin. Dan lagi Kyūbi memiliki nama, di tambah sang Dewa Shinobi merubah Kurama menjadi manusia, "Ayah bilang dua gulungan yang di berikan oleh Gerotora di serahkan padaku sekarang juga." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Naruto." sang Gama Sennin tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil dari balik jubahnya, ia menyerahkannya pada Naruto, "Jadi kamu memiliki nama?" tanya Jiraiya yang pandangannya sudah beralih ke Kyūbi.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki nama." kata Kurama yang sudah berhenti tertawa, "Lagi pula semua Bijū memiliki nama, hanya saja tidak mudah bagi para Bijū memberitahukan nama mereka, setahuku hanya Shukaku yang merupakan Bijū ekor satu yang mengumbar namanya dengan lantang." ada nada tidak suka ketika Kurama menyebutkan nama Bijū ekor satu.

Jiraiya paham karena tidak mudah memberikan sebuah nama pada seseorang jika orang tersebut belum mendapatkan kepercayaan. Jiraiya melirik kearah Naruto yang dari tadi hanya memandangi gulungan yang ia berikan.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya menaikan satu alisnya.

"I-ini bagaimana membukanya?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut pirang sukses membuat Jiraiya dan Kurama sweatdrop dan terjatuh tidak elit.

 _'Kakashi apa yang selama ini kamu ajarkan pada putra baptisku sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa membuka_ _ **Fūinjutsu: Chūzōin (Sealing Technique: Storage Seals)**_ _.'_ batin Jiraiya terpukul karena anak didiknya tidak bisa membuka Fūinjutsu tingkat rendah.

 _'Apa dia benar-benar seorang ninja?'_ batin Kurama tertekan karena mantan wadahnya tidak bisa membuka gulungan yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya.

"Hm, apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Jiraiya menjitak kepala anak didiknya dengan keras.

"Ouch! Kenapa kau malah menjitakku Pertapa Genit! Apa salahku!?"

Jiraiya menghela nafas dan memandang Kyūbi yang berwujud manusia, "Kurama-san ketika kita pulang ke Konohagakure ingatkan aku untuk menghajar Kakashi." Kurama mengangguk karena ia juga ingin menghajar habis-habisan Jōnin bermata satu tersebut.

Dengan berat hati Jiraiya mengajarkan Naruto untuk membuka gulungan yang ia berikan. Naruto mengangguk paham apa yang di intruksikan oleh gurunya.

"Bilang dong dari tadi kalau cara membukanya seperti itu." kata Naruto polos lalu ia menaruh gulungan tersebut di tanah dan mengalirkan chakra miliknya di tengah-tengah gulungan tersebut.

Jiraiya dan Kurama ingin sekali menghajar habis-habisan Kakashi yang membuat Naruto jadi seperti ini.

Jiraiya menghela nafas, dalam hati ia bertekad akan mengajarkan semuanya pada Naruto, ia tidak ingin putra baptisnya tertinggal jauh dari teman-temannya.

Gulungan tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua buah gulungan besar di atasnya, gulungan tersebut tersegel dengan _**Ketsueki Fūin (Blood Seals)**_. Jiraiya paham ketika Naruto memandangnya dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Kamu teteskan darah di tempat segel itu berada, itu adalah _Ketsueki Fūin_ yang merupakan Fūinjutsu tingkat tinggi." kata Jiraiya memberitahu cara membuka dua gulungan besar tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengambil kunai dan menusukan ujung kunai yang ia ambil ke jempolnya, tanpa menunggu waktu Naruto meneteskan darahnya ke dua gulungan besar di depannya.

Seketika dua gulungan besar tersebut bersinar lalu menghilang dan di gantikan dengan dua buah peti mayat. Jiraiya terkejut dan mendekati dua buah peti mayat tersebut, ia melihat terdapat Fūinjutsu di atas peti mati tersebut.

Sang Gama Sennin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, dua buah peti mati tersebut di segel dengan _**Fūinjutsu: Eien no Nemuri (Sealing Technique: Eternal Sleep)**_. Ia memandang Naruto lalu berkata dengan serius.

"Naruto, kamu cepat teteskan darahmu lagi dan tambahkan chakra pada segel ini." Jiraiya menunjukan sebuah segel yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah kedua peti mati tersebut, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, "Cepat lakukan!?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget, "B-baik!?" ia segera melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh Jiraiya.

Kurama sendiri menyadari bahwa dua peti mati tersebut adalah dua sosok yang sangat di nanti oleh pemuda pirang berusia 14 tahun, ia menatap Jiraiya, "Jadi yang berada di dalam situ adalah mereka berdua?" tanya Kurama pelan.

Jiraiya melirik kearah Kurama lalu mengangguk, "Ya, mereka berdua berada di dalam situ, aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua ada dalam gulungan yang di berikan Gerotora, andai 4 tahun yang lalu aku menyerahkan dua gulungan tersebut pada Naruto, pasti ia tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk dapat bertemu dengan mereka berdua." Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak menyadari bahwa dua gulungan tersebut adalah _Fūinjutsu: Eien no Nemuri_.

Jiraiya menyangka bahwa dua gulungan tersebut adalah sebuah jutsu yang akan diwariskan pada Naruto, tapi kini ia sadar kalau mereka berdua yang berada di dalam peti mati tersebut pasti ingin melatih Naruto.

"Pertapa Genit, aku sudah melakukannya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Jiraiya tersenyum lalu memberitahukan beberapa segel tangan untuk membuka dua peti mati tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk lalu melakukan segel tangan tersebut, "Kai!" dua peti mati itu langsung terbuka kemudian perlahan dua peti itu berdiri tegak. Naruto, Jiraiya dan Kurama mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang berada di dalam dua buah peti mati itu, ia meneteskan air mata bahagia, "Ayah? Ibu?" Jiraiya dan Kurama yang sudah tahu tersenyum dan memegang masing-masing pundak Naruto.

Naruto menatap Jiraiya yang berada di sebelah kiri, ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, "Maaf Naruto, andai aku tahu lebih cepat kalau dua gulungan tersebut adalah Minato dan Kushina, aku pasti akan menyerahkan padamu 4 tahun yang lalu." pemuda pirang tidak mengerti apa yang gurunya katakan, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, kini ia memandang kembali dua sosok yang berada di dalam peti mati tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama kedua sosok tersebut membuka mata mereka masing-masing, kedua sosok tersebut baru saja mengalami mimpi aneh dimana mereka berdua bertemu dengan Naruto, Rikudō Sennin dan Kyūbi no Yōko yang memiliki nama Kurama.

Keduanya terkejut ketika melihat tiga sosok berada di depan mereka, salah satu sosok itu menitikan air mata bahagia, karena yang di alami oleh dirinya dan suaminya bukanlah sebuah mimpi, ia keluar dari dalam peti dan berlari kecil kearah Naruto lalu memeluk putra tercintanya dengan erat.

"N-Naruto!" Kushina adalah sosok yang tengah memeluk Naruto, Naruto pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

"I-Ibu, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" pemuda pirang sangat senang karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini.

Minato keluar dari dalam peti dan menatap Kushina dan Naruto dengan senyum senang dan bahagia, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang guru, ia tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat sang guru merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Minato berjalan sedikit cepat, saat Jiraiya ingin memeluk Minato, pria berambut pirang memukul perut sang guru.

Jiraiya meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Minato, sementara Kurama hanya terkekeh melihat adegan konyol yang tersaji di depannya.

"Itu untukmu karena mengabaikan Naruto selama 14 tahun." Minato sadar kalau gurunya mempunyai tugas yang begitu penting sebagai mata-mata untuk Konohagakure, tapi tidak bisakah gurunya melihat keadaan Naruto sesekali?

"M-maafkan aku M-Minato, aku tahu kalau aku salah. Tapi aku memperbaikinya selama beberapa bulan ini." Jiraiya memang menebus semua kesalahannya dengan mengajarkan Naruto selama final Ujian Chūnin, mencari Tsunade untuk di jadikan Godaime Hokage hingga mengajak Naruto Training Trip.

Minato menghela nafas, ia membantu gurunya berdiri lalu memeluk gurunya dengan singkat, "Aku memaafkanmu Guru." ia tersenyum, "Jadi ini bukan mimpi heh?" tanya Minato yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kurama.

Kurama tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Minato hampir sama dengan pemuda mantan wadahnya, "Tentu saja bukan." Minato tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Minato." pria berambut pirang memandang gurunya, "B-bagaimana caranya kamu bisa lolos dari _Shiki Fūjin_?" tanya Jiraiya, Kurama yang berada di samping Jiraiya mengangguk ingin tahu.

Minato terkekeh dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia lolos dari Shiki Fūjin. Ia menceritakan kalau ia dan Kushina menggunakan _**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Technique)**_ dan _**Jōsetsubodi Fūin (Permanent Body Seals)**_ agar tubuh Chi Bunshin jadi permanen. Lalu tubuh _Chi Bunshin_ menyegel ia dan Kushina dengan _Fūinjutsu: Eien no Nemuri_ karena chakra mereka hampir semuanya di transfer pada tubuh _Chi Bunshin_ , ia juga menjelaskan bahwa jiwa yang di ambil Dewa Kematian adalah jiwa musuhnya dulu yang sempat ia ambil. Ia melakukan itu semua agar bisa bertemu dengan putranya lagi walaupun harus mengorbankan selama 10 tahun karena efek dari _Fūinjutsu: Eien no Nemuri_. Tapi perkiraan dirinya sedikit meleset karena kebodohan gurunya.

Jiraiya dan Kurama tidak menyangka kalau pria di depan mereka sangat jenius.

Naruto dan Kushina yang sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka mendekati Minato, Jiraiya dan Kurama. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung memeluk sang ayah.

Hampir 10 menit mereka menikmati momen bahagia tersebut, Minato mulai angkat bicara, ia menceritakan kalau dirinya dan Naruto harus belajar Senjutsu, Jiraiya pun menyetujui usul tersebut. Jiraiya berpikir kalau Gamabunta, Fukasaku, Shima dan yang lainnya akan senang bertemu Minato dan Kushina kembali.

Sang Gama Sennin tahu kalau satu tahun kedepan mereka akan berlatih di Gunung Myōboku, Minato dan Kushina sepakat agar tidak memberitahukan Tsunade, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia selama mereka menjalani latihan yang di berikan Tsunade pada Naruto.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis cantik berambut merah muda, putri dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki ini sedang memandang foto Kelompok 7 di kamarnya.

"Benarkah aku gadis yang menyebalkan Sasuke-kun?" ia mengingat kembali saat dimana ia mencoba menghentikan Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari desa untuk mencari kekuatan yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru.

Sakura menutup matanya, ia mengingat kembali dimana saat ia meminta Senju Tsunade selaku Godaime Hokage untuk melatihnya, ia merasa malu saat wanita berusia lebih dari 50 tahun itu menghardiknya dengan kata-kata yang membuat ia tersadar.

 _"Sakura kamu harus tahu bahwa Uchiha pergi dari desa karena kemauannya sendiri bukan karena 'Segel Kutukan' yang di berikan Orochimaru! Seharusnya kamu sadar bahwa perasaan yang kamu miliki pada Uchiha itu hanyalah sebuah obsesi belaka!"_

Benarkah itu hanya obsesi? Seingat Sakura dulu di akademi berebut cinta Uchiha Sasuke dengan sahabat baiknya Yamanaka Ino, ia tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa seperti itu? Apa karena ia tidak mau kalah dari Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya? Dulu ia tidak tahu, tapi sekarang ia tahu kalau perasaan yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah obsesi.

Sebuah obsesi tidak mau kalah dengan Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus saingan demi mendapatkan _'Uchiha Terakhir'_.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat, ia merasa begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakan waktu selama ini hanya untuk mengejar-ngejar _'Uchiha Terakhir'_ yang bahkan Sasuke menyebutnya gadis menyebalkan.

Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum ketika memikirkan rekan kelompoknya yang lain. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja penuh kejutan dan selalu mengajaknya berkencan.

Sakura tertawa ketika mengingat hal itu. Dimana ia selalu memukul Naruto tanpa alasan yang jelas, tawa tersebut di gantikan dengan rasa bersalah, "Naruto, maafkan aku selama ini yang selalu memukulmu tanpa sebab yang jelas." ia mengeratkan tangan kanannya lebih erat, "Aku berjanji kalau aku akan berubah lebih baik lagi."

Ia memandang foto Kelompok 7 lagi, tangan kanannya kini sudah tidak terkepal lagi, gadis berambut merah muda menatap foto Uchiha Sasuke, "Lihat saja aku akan buktikan padamu Sasuke-kun kalau aku bukan gadis yang menyebalkan," Sakura menggelengkan kepala, ia sudah membulatkan hatinya, "Lihat saja _Uchiha-san_ , aku akan buktikan padamu kalau aku bisa lebih baik darimu. Aku pastikan kalau kamu akan menyesal seumur hidupmu karena telah membuatku sempat terobsesi denganmu. Bahkan kamu tidak pantas menerima perasaan cintaku ini."

Sakura tersadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak mencintai Sasuke sama sekali, pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu saja membuat dirinya nyaman, ia merasa jika bersama dengan Naruto menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto. Ketika kamu pulang nanti aku pastikan janji konyol yang kamu janjikan padaku tidak di butuhkan lagi." sudah cukup penderitaan yang di alami pemuda berambut pirang yang ia berikan, sudah cukup pengorbanan pemuda pirang yang ia berikan padanya, kini yang ia mau Naruto selalu berada di sisinya.

Sakura tersipu malu ketika ia mengatakan kalau yang ia mau Naruto selalu ada di sisinya, ia tidak lupa saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari genggaman ninja Sunagakure, ia merona ketika mengingat kata-kata Sasuke itu.

"Naruto bodoh!" ia mengumpat dengan kedua pipi masih merona, "Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja selama pelatihan dengan Jiraiya-sama, setelah kamu kembali kita akan tunjukkan pada Uchiha sialan itu kalau kita bisa bertahan tanpanya!" ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya di udara seraya berkata seperti itu.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia menaruh foto Kelompok 7 di meja kembali, tidak lupa ia mencoret wajah Sasuke dengan tanda silang karena menurutnya Sasuke bukan bagian dari Kelompok 7 lagi, ia menutup matanya untuk beristirahat karena besok adalah hari yang sangat berat karena ia akan berlatih langsung di bawah sang Godaime Hokage.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Hyūga Hinata.

Gadis berusia 14 tahun yang memiliki wajah berparas cantik sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk, ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan bersama Kelompok 8, ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya, sudah satu minggu pemuda pujaan hatinya meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih bersama salah satu Sannin.

Saat memandang langit-langit ia mengingat perkataan sang pujaan hati saat sebelum final Ujian Chūnin.

 _"Kamu tahu Hinata? Dulu aku merasa kamu adalah gadis yang aneh karena setiap kali bertemu denganku kamu selalu saja gugup dan pingsan. Tapi sepertinya aku menyukai gadis sepertimu."_

Wajah Hinata merona mengingat kata-kata itu, ada perasaan senang ketika Naruto berkata kalau pemuda berambut pirang menyukai gadis sepertinya.

Wajahnya makin merona ketika rekan kelompoknya bilang kalau Naruto berjanji akan mengalahkan Neji menggunakan darahnya tercecer di Arena Pertandingan.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, ia sadar kalau Naruto bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali, ia sangat iri dengan Haruno Sakura yang selalu saja mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari pemuda pujaan hatinya.

Penerus klan Hyūga ini menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, ia pernah mencuri dengar kalau Uzumaki Naruto merupakan _'Uzumaki Terakhir'_ , awalnya ia tidak tahu akan hal itu, hingga akhirnya ia mencari kebenarannya dengan membaca di perpustakaan Hyūga, ia menemukan kalau klan Uzumaki merupakan klan yang sangat hebat, Uzumaki terkenal akan klan yang memiliki hidup panjang, mereka juga ahli dalam hal Kenjutsu dan Fūinjutsu.

Klan Uzumaki juga memiliki sebuah desa yang bernama Uzushiogakure, desa tersebut hancur saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-2, Uzushiogakure hancur akibat aliansi tiga desa yaitu Kirigakure, Kumogakure dan Iwagakure.

Hinata tidak menyangka kalau klan Uzumaki sangatlah hebat sampai-sampai tiga desa besar menyerangnya karena takut akan Fūinjutsu yang di miliki klan Uzumaki.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 juga merupakan aksi balas dendam Konohagakure pada dunia ninja karena telah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure yang merupakan aliansinya, perang tersebut berakhir dengan terbantainya sekitar 300 orang ninja Iwagakure di tangan Namikaze Minato, orang-orang mengenalnya dengan sebutan _**'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō'**_ yang di ketahui belakang ini merupakan Yondaime Hokage.

Jika membandingkan klan Uzumaki dengan klan-nya dan Uchiha, kedua klan tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan klan Uzumaki.

Klan Uchiha di bantai dalam satu malam oleh satu orang, sedangkan klan Uzumaki di bantai dalam tiga hari oleh tiga desa besar. Dan klan Hyūga yang merupakan klan-nya masih saja mengadopsi sistem tradisi yang bahkan gadis berambut ungu membenci sistem tersebut. Itulah perbedaan klan-nya dan Uchiha yang di gadang-gadang klan terkuat di Konohagakure tapi tidak ada apa-apanya di banding klan Uzumaki.

Jika benar kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah _'Uzumaki Terakhir'_ , ia masih mempunyai kesempatan karena ia yakin Konohagakure akan melakukan _**CRA (Clan Restoration Arc)**_ pada pemuda pujaannya, ia berharap menjadi salah satu istri Naruto nanti.

Memikirkan itu Hinata merona hebat, "Uzumaki Hinata istri dari Uzumaki Naruto sang Hokage masa depan. Kyaaa!" ia membayangkan dimana ia menjadi satu dari dua istri Naruto nanti, karena _Clan Restoration Arc_ minimal harus mempunyai dua istri.

Hinata menutup matanya, ia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang terlewat batas tersebut, tapi dalam hati ia sangat berharap sekali akan hal itu.

Yang ia tahu kini dirinya harus bisa bertambah kuat agar bisa menunjukan pada klan-nya kalau ia bukanlah orang gagal yang selalu ia dengar dari para tetua klan Hyūga, ia juga ingin menunjukan pada Naruto kalau ia pantas berada di samping pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Di kantor Hokage, Senju Tsunade selaku Godaime memandang keluar jendela yang, ia memandang langit malam yang menyelimuti Konohagakure, ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Angin generasi masa depan mulai berhembus, aku harap generasi kali ini membawa perubahan yang signifikan dunia ninja."

Kelompok 7, Kelompok 8, Kelompok Gai, dan Kelompok 10 adalah generasi baru yang akan menciptakan perubahan, baik itu di luar desa maupun di dalam desa.

"Aku harap Sakura juga akan berubah, ia memiliki potensi yang sangat bagus, aku yakin Sakura bisa menjadi penerusku nanti." Tsunade sangat berharap pada Sakura bahwa anak didiknya akan mengambil gelar Slug Sannin darinya.

Senju Tsunade sudah memutuskan status baru Uchiha Sasuke, kini _'Uchiha Terakhir'_ tersebut resmi menjadi C-Rank Missing-nin.

"Aku harap Jiraiya bisa merubah pandangan Naruto bahwa Uchiha brengsek itu bukan teman yang baik."

Tsunade hanya bisa berharap jika Naruto pulang nanti sudah berubah dan tidak akan mengejar-ngejar _'Uchiha Terakhir'_ lagi, sudah cukup penderitaan yang di alami Naruto yang di sebabkan oleh _'Uchiha Terakhir'_ tersebut.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Terima kasih yang sudah membaca karya saya, saya harap kalian tidak kecewa karena dua cerita sebelumnya saya hapus, sebagai gantinya saya publikasikan cerita ini. Saya tunggu respon kalian.

Terima kasih.

Uzumaki Vantovehl sign out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Wow! Banyak sekali respon dari para pembaca, terima kasih atas masukan dan kritikan yang para pembaca berikan pada saya, itu bisa membangun saya lebih baik dalam membuat Fanfiction. Untuk masalah pair sendiri sudah saya kasih clue pada chapter kemarin, yep! Ini pairnya NaruSakuHina, tapi nanti romancenya akan berjalan sesuai alur yang saya buat, saya tidak langsung menjadikan mereka bertiga pasangan. Untuk NaruKyū saya buat menjadi Humor Friendship.

Mungkin para pembaca akan sangat terkejut dengan sifat Kurama yang saya buat di Fanfiction ini, saya mau buat karakter satu ini berbeda dari yang lain, saya mengambil karakter dari rubah itu sendiri, mereka hewan yang pintar dan pandai menipu.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca karya saya, tanpa basa-basi lagi silahkan baca Chapter 2 ini, saya harap para pembaca menyukainya, soalnya saya mau buat Fiction saya tidak berjalan seperti yang ada di canon.

 **Naruto: Ashura Reincarnation**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2: One Years Later!**

Satu tahun telah berlalu, Uzumaki Naruto sudah berkembang sangat jauh, ia sudah menguasai _Sage Mode_ yang di ajarkan oleh Fukasaku dan Shima. _Sage Mode_ milik Naruto berbeda dengan Jiraiya maupun Minato, Naruto menambahkan chakra Ashura ke _Sage Mode_ -nya dan terciptalah _Six Paths Senjutsu_ , dimana ia tidak mempunyai corak orange pada lingkar matanya.

Mata Naruto juga memiliki garis lurus seperti mata hewan buas di padukan dengan mata katak saat memasuki _Six Paths Senjutsu_ , saat ia menggunakan jubah chakra terdapat aksen sembilan tomoe pada jaket belakangnya dan mata seperti Rinnegan di atas sembilan tomoe itu, tidak lupa sembilan bola kecil berwarna hitam membentuk lingkaran di belakang punggung Naruto. Ketika dalam mode ini Naruto sudah menjadi _Six Paths Sage Mode_ sempurna.

Selama pelatihan yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Fukasaku dan Shima, kemampuan Naruto meningkat jauh, untuk Ninjutsu ia lebih prefer serangan tanpa banyak menggunakan segel tangan, ia juga telah menggabungkan unsur elemen pada _Rasengan_. Minato sangat bangga ketika Naruto berhasil menyempurnakan jutsu andalannya.

Untuk Taijutsu, Naruto lebih senang menggabungkan serangannya dengan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , sehingga ia menciptakan sendiri gaya bertarungnya yang di beri nama _Kage Bunshin no Ken_.

Untuk Genjutsu, karena ia telah mendapatkan chakra Ashura ia kebal terhadap hampir semua Genjutsu, ia belajar untuk mendeteksi kehadiran Genjutsu. Tidak hanya itu Naruto juga telah menguasai teknik andalan Minato yang lainnya yaitu _Hiraishin no Jutsu_.

Berterima kasihlah pada _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ karena dalam satu tahun kemampuan Uzumaki Naruto meningkat drastis, bahkan Minato menyatakan kalau kemampuan Naruto setara dengan seorang Kage.

Tidak hanya itu. Sebelum melatih Naruto. Minato, Jiraiya dan Kushina menguji kemampuan dasar pemuda berambut pirang dan memperoleh hasil yang sangat buruk, mereka bekerja keras agar Naruto menguasi dasar-dasar ninja, seperti Chakra Control, Basic Ninjutsu, Basic Taijutsu, Basic Genjutsu dan yang lainnya, selama satu bulan penuh Naruto dilatih unsur-unsur dasar ninja dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan.

Begitu juga dengan Kurama, awalnya ia tidak di terima oleh Fukasaku, Shima, Gamabunta dan semua katak yang ada di Myōboku. Tapi setelah di bujuk oleh Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya dan Kushina akhirnya para katak menerima Kurama dengan baik.

Kurama di latih dasar-dasar ninja oleh Minato dan Kushina karena mantan Bijū terkuat ini hanya bisa menggunakan satu jutsu yaitu _Bijūdama_ , setelah tiga bulan berlatih di bawah bimbingan Minato dan Kushina akhirnya Kurama mampu menguasai beberapa jutsu, diantaranya _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , Kurama juga menggunakan jutsu andalan milik Naruto sebagai media latihan.

Kurama lebih senang belajar Kenjutsu dan Fūinjutsu, maka dari itu ia meminta Kushina menjadi Guru pribadinya dalam hal Kenjutsu, Kushina mengajarkan semuanya yang ia bisa pada Kurama.

Bicara mengenai Fūinjutsu, Naruto dan Kurama sudah mencapai level Master, Kurama melepas kontrak dirinya dengan Uchiha Madara dulu saat ia masih dalam pengaruh Sharingan dengan bantuan Minato, Jiraiya dan Kushina. Kini Kurama terbebas dari Uchiha tua itu.

Di area pelatihan, terlihat pemuda dengan tinggi 178 cm, ia adalah Kyūbi yang memiliki nama Kurama, ia menambahkan marga klan Ōtsutsuki sebagai penghormatan pada ayahnya.

"Yosh! Kali ini harus berhasil!" ia mengacungkan pedang yang ia beri nama _**Bakegitsune (Monster Fox)**_ ke depan yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya membentuk segel tangan Half-Ram tepat di depan dadanya, ia berteriak dengan keras, _**"BANKAI!"**_ chakra merah menyelimuti tubuh Kurama lalu berputar dengan sangat cepat hingga membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

Chakra merah mulai menghilang dan menampilkan Kurama memakai haori hitam, hakama merah, di kedua pundaknya terdapat pelindung baja berbentuk rubah warna perak, rambut merahnya memanjang hingga pangkal pantat, ia tersenyum tipis karena apa yang ia lakukan berhasil dengan sempurna.

 _ **"Kyūbi no Yōko! (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!)"**_ ia menurunkan pedangnya, _'Sialan! Ini benar-benar keren! Tidak sia-sia aku menonton anime Bleach yang aku temukan jatuh dari langit.'_ ia melirik Naruto lalu menyeringai dengan bangga.

Naruto, pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan Kurama terjatuh dengan tidak elit, "Bangsat!? Apanya yang BANKAI!? Itu hanya gabungan dari _Invisible Seals_ , _Change Cloth Seals_ , _Resistance Seals_ dan _Growth Hair Seals_!?" pemuda mantan wadah Kyūbi tidak menyangka kalau Bijū terkuat sangat narsis, ia juga tidak tahu darimana rubah brengsek itu dapat CD anime Bleach sampai-sampai si rubah ekor sembilan menggunakan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ untuk menonton anime tersebut setiap malam.

"Bocah bodoh! Itu namanya Fasion Style bodoh!"

Pemuda pemilik nama Uzumaki Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak menyangka di balik latihan Kenjutsu yang di lakukan Kurama dengan ibunya tersimpan obsesi untuk menjadi seperti karakter-karakter anime yang sering Kurama tonton hampir tiap malam.

Naruto ingat betul bagaimana Kurama memohon pada ibunya untuk di ajarkan Kenjutsu.

 _"Kushina," Kushina menatap Kurama dengan bingung, pemuda mantan Bijū menggelengkan kepala, "Ehm! Ehm! Master Kushina, tolong ajari aku Kenjutsu!" Kurama membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat._

 _"Tentu saja Kurama, aku akan mengajarkanmu Kenjutsu." Kushina tersenyum dengan senang, "Mulai hari ini panggil aku dengan Master Kushina atau Guru Kushina, mengerti?"_

 _"Tentu saja aku mengerti, Master Kushina!"_

Dan kali ini Kurama bertindak terlalu jauh, bahkan pemuda berambut merah membuat dirinya tampak seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam anime Bleach saat mereka melakukan Bankai, itu membuat Naruto memijit pelipisnya, "Kami-sama, dosa apa aku padamu hingga aku pernah menjadi wadah bagi si rubah narsis dan brengsek ini." gumam Naruto pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Kurama.

Kurama sudah menutup _Transformation Seals_ , ia kini kembali ke bentuk semula, ia memakai satu setel yukata laki-laki warna hitam, pedang _Bakegitsune_ bertengger manis di pinggang kirinya, ia juga memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang ia pasang di lengan kanan atas.

 _Transformation Seals_ adalah Fūinjutsu gabungan yang Kurama ciptakan, ia menggabungkan _Invisible Seals_ , _Change Cloth Seals_ , _Resistance Seals_ dan _Growth Hair Seals_ untuk menciptakan efek perubahan wujud Bankai-nya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, ia melihat penampilan Kurama seperti para wakil kapten dari anime yang rubah ekor sembilan tonton hampir setiap hari.

"Ada apa kamu kesini bocah?" sesaat sebelum Kurama melakukan Bankai, ia merasakan kehadiran pemuda penerus klan Uzumaki berada di area pelatihan.

"Pertapa Genit, Ayah dan Ibu memanggil kita, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan." ia bisa melihat Kurama mengambil sesuatu yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai _eyepatch_ dan memasangnya di mata kanannya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana bocah." kata Kurama, ia dan Naruto mulai berjalan menuju tempat dimana Jiraiya, Minato dan Kushina berada, Kurama melihat kearah Naruto, "Naruto bagaimana penampilanku? Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti Kenpachi Zaraki?"

Naruto sweatdrop dan tersenyum canggung, "Kamu sudah mirip dengannya." ia memang tidak terlalu suka anime yang sering Kurama tonton, tapi ia tahu siapa itu Kenpachi Zaraki, _'Hagoromo-sama, kenapa kamu ciptakan makhluk yang narsis ini?'_ batin Naruto sangat terguncang akan kelakuan yang memiliki gelar Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekali-kali rubahlah penampilanmu Naruto," ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang memakai kaos hitam yang di padukan dengan jaket putih panjang, untuk bagian bawah Kurama bisa melihat Naruto mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu standar ninja hitam, Kurama menggelengkan kepala, "Benar-benar tidak mengerti Fashion Style."

Naruto mengedutkan keningnya, ingin sekali ia menghantam kepala Kurama dengan _Rasengan_. Naruto berdiam diri, ia tidak mau berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Ck! Kamu benar-benar tidak tahu Fasion Style, aku kecewa denganmu Naruto." ekspresi wajah Kurama menunjukan wajah kecewanya.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia melihat Kurama lalu membuat sebuah bola berpendar biru di tangan kanannya lalu berkata dengan manis, " _Kurama_." Kurama melihat Naruto yang sudah membuat _Rasengan_ menatap dengan horor.

"A-apa y-yang akan kamu la-laku-kan dengan _Rasengan_ itu N-Naruto?" tanya Kurama terbata-bata.

"Aku akan hancurkan kepalamu dengan ini."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, tanpa pikir panjang Kurama berlari sangat cepat untuk menghindari amukan mantan wadahnya.

"Jangan lari brengsek!"

"Ampun Naruto! Aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan menghina penampilanmu lagi!"

"Rubah bangsat! Jangan lari brengsek!"

Dari jauh terlihat dua ekor katak sedang menatap Kurama dan Naruto, salah satu dari mereka menatap bosan kejadian tersebut. Mereka berdua adalah Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu.

"Gamakichi-nii, apa aku sudah terlihat seperti Komamura-sama?" Gamatatsu sang katak yang sudah sebesar ukuran manusia dewasa memakai pakaian lengkap Sajin Komamura, ketika ia di ajak pertama kali oleh Kurama menonton anime Bleach ia langsung suka. Apalagi Kurama berjanji jika ia sudah sebesar Gamabunta mereka akan melakukan Bankai seperti Komamura, dimana ia akan menjadi Monster Bankai milik Komamura.

Gamakichi yang melihat penampilan adiknya menghantamkan kepalanya pada batang pohon terdekat, _'Kurama-nii kamu sudah merusak adik kecilku yang sangat polos ini. Kami-sama berikanlah petunjuk bagi adikku ini.'_ ia sangat menyesal tidak mencegah adiknya agar tidak ikutan nonton anime Bleach.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

 _Tetsu no Kuni_.

Wilayah ini tidak terjamah bagi para ninja, wilayah ini lebih dominan Samurai ketimbang ninja, _Testu no Kuni_ di pimpin oleh seorang Jendral Samurai terkenal, ia bernama Mifune.

Wilayah _Tetsu no Kuni_ sebagian besar bercuaca dingin dan tertutup oleh salju, karena musim dingin di _Tetsu no Kuni_ relatif lebih lama dari wilayah lainnya di Negara Elemental.

Bulan ini _Tetsu no Kuni_ memasuki musim panas, musim yang jarang terjadi di _Tetsu no Kuni_ , musim ini juga di jadikan awal yang bagus untuk para penduduk desa dan samurai.

"Okisuke, bagaimana undangan yang aku sebarkan? Apa mereka menerima niat baik kita?"

Okisuke seorang samurai sekaligus tangan kanan Mifune memberi hormat, "Sebagian besar dari mereka menerima niat baik kita untuk mengadakan Ujian Chūnin tahun ini." jawab Okisuke.

Mifune selaku Jendral para samurai mengangguk, "Desa mana saja yang akan mengikuti Ujian tahun ini?" bukan tanpa sebab _Testu no Kuni_ mengadakan ujian bagi para ninja, ia ingin mengetahui sampai sejauh mana perkembangan para ninja.

Sebagai Jendral, sudah sepatutnya Mifune memperhitungkan gerakan para ninja yang tersebar di berbagai desa tersembunyi, apalagi jika lima desa besar ninja mau menerima niat baik yang di tawarkan Mifune.

"Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Otogakure, Amegakure dan Takigakure menerima niat baik kita Mifune-sama." kali ini Urakaku yang merupakan tangan kiri Mifune yang menjawab.

"Otogakure?" Mifune baru mendengar nama desa tersebut.

"Ya, Otogakure. Desa ninja yang baru tiga tahun di dirikan oleh seorang Sannin dari Konohagakure yang bernama Orochimaru." Mifune tahu siapa itu Orochimaru, dia adalah salah satu Sannin yang bertahan melawan rivalnya Hanzō yang merupakan pemimpin Amegakure.

"Oh! Jadi ular tua itu mendirikan desa, yang aku tahu ia adalah Missing-nin?" tanya Okisuke, Okisuke menatap pemimpinnya dengan tegas, "Apakah tidak akan menjadi masalah jika Otogakure ikut ujian kali ini?" tanyanya.

Mifune menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak akan jadi masalah, karena wilayah kita merupakan wilayah netral bagi para ninja, mereka harus mematuhi peraturan yang di terapkan disini. Lagi pula aku ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana kemampuan ninja-ninja milik Ular berbisa itu." bukan rahasia umum lagi jika _Testu no Kuni_ tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ninja, mengadakan ujian kali ini juga merupakan bagian dari politik yang akan di mainkan Mifune.

Mifune sangat tahu, cepat atau lambat desa-desa ninja akan berkembang pesat dan mereka akan tertinggal jauh, dan lagi jika pemimpin desa ninja menargetkan wilayah _Testu no Kuni_ untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka, maka dari itu Mifune harus mengantisipasinya dengan mengadakan Ujian Chūnin kali ini yang bertujuan untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan para ninja yang nantinya mungkin saja menjadi ancaman bagi _Testu no Kuni_.

"Bagaimana dengan Iwagakure?" tanya Mifune penasaran. Pasalnya setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 Iwagakure menutup diri dari desa lainnya.

"Mereka tidak akan ikut Ujian tahun ini, tampaknya Tsuchikage-sama tidak berniat untuk ikut Ujian kali ini." jawab Urakaku, mengingat ia yang mengantar surat untuk Ujian Chūnin pada Tsuchikage yang akan di selenggarakan satu minggu dari sekarang.

Mifune menghela nafas, ia sangat menyesalkan sikap Iwagakure yang masih menutup diri dari dunia luar, sepertinya Iwagakure masih dendam dengan Konohagakure, Sandaime Tsuchikage pasti menduga bahwa Konohagakure akan ikut Ujian Chūnin tahun ini, karena itu Tsuchikage menolak ajakan untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin yang akan di adalah di _Tetsu no Kuni_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh keluar, jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk Ujian Chūnin satu minggu lagi." Okisuke dan Urakaku memberi hormat dan mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Jendral mereka.

Setelah kedua orang tersebut keluar, Mifune membaca file-file para peserta yang akan mengikuti Ujian Chūnin tahun ini, ia melihat satu buah nama yang memiliki marga klan sebagai klan terkuat dalam Kenjutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto." ia membaca file tersebut, "Apa ia anak dari Uzumaki Kushina? Tapi di sini tertulis bahwa dia yatim piatu." ia ingat betul bahwa Uzumaki Kushina adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak ninja yang menggunakan Kenjutsu sebagai gaya bertarungnya. Karena pada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3, Uzumaki Kushina mendapat julukan _**Konoha no Akai Shinigami (The Red Death of the Leaf)**_

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Konohagakure no Sato.

Satu dari lima desa besar ninja, sekarang desa ini di pimpin oleh Godaime Hokage yang bernama Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade, sang _Slug Sannin_ sekaligus Hokage membaca kembali undangan untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin yang akan diselenggarakan di _Tetsu no Kuni_. Kini ia beralih pada secarik kertas yang berada di samping undangan tersebut.

Tsunade sudah menerima surat balasan yang ia kirim pada Jiraiya dua hari yang lalu, ia tersenyum ketika membaca surat tersebut, ia tidak menyangka Jiraiya mau mengikut sertakan putra baptisnya dalam Ujian Chūnin tahun ini.

"Anbu!" dua orang Anbu muncul di hadapan Tsunade, mereka berdua siap menerima perintah dari pemimpin mereka, "Panggilkan aku Hatake Kakashi, Yūhi Kurenai, Maito Gai dan Sarutobi Asuma sekarang juga!" perintah Tsunade.

"Baik Hokage-sama!" kedua Anbu menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade.

Tsunade membaca file-file yang ia kirim kemarin ke Tetsu no Kuni, selain mengirim Kelompok 7, 8, Gai, dan 10. Tsunade juga mengirim 5 Kelompok lainnya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam Ujian tahun ini, tapi ia sangat yakin jika Kelompok yang di asuh oleh Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai dan Asuma akan menjadi kunci perubahan dalam dunia ninja.

Lima menit kemudian empat orang Jōnin Pembimbing sudah berada tepat di depan Hokage mereka, Tsunade yang sudah selesai membaca file-file tersebut menatap mereka berempat.

"Bagus kalian sudah datang." mereka berempat menatap bingung Tsunade, "Kelompok kalian sudah aku daftarkan pada Ujian Chūnin yang akan diselenggarakan di _Tetsu no Kuni_ tahun ini." pernyataan ini sukses membuat keempat orang yang berada di depannya terkejut.

"Ujian Chūnin?" tanya Gai, tapi sesaat kemudian ia berteriak dengan senang, "Yosh! Kelompok ku pasti akan menjadi Chūnin tahun ini! Lee, Neji dan Tenten sudah pasti siap menghadapi ujian kali ini!"

"Kelompok ku juga tidak akan kalah denganmu Gai. Hinata, Kiba dan Shino sudah menunjukan perkembangan mereka yang signifikan." Kurenai tersenyum, ia yakin kalau kelompoknya akan menjadi Chūnin tahun ini.

Asuma menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "Bagaimana dengan Kelompok 10 dan Kelompok 7? Apa akan digabung? Mengingat Shikamaru sudah menjadi Chūnin dan Naruto sedang menjalani Training Trip dengan Jiraiya-sama," Asuma menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, " _Sasuke_ juga sudah menjadi Missing-nin. Apa Tsunade-sama akan menggabungkan kedua Kelompok kami?" tanyanya.

Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Asuma menghela nafas, ia sangat menyesal atas kelakuan mantan anak didiknya yang memilih mengikuti Orochimaru ketimbang menetap di desa.

"Benar apa kata Asuma, apa Sakura akan satu kelompok dengan Ino dan Chōji?" itu akan sangat membantu, karena untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin syaratnya satu Kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang, "Aku juga yakin jika Sakura akan menjadi Chūnin tahun ini." Kakashi tersenyum mata, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Sakura di latih langsung oleh Ninja Medis terkuat yang pernah ada, sudah pasti kemampuan Sakura meningkat drastis.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku tidak akan memasukan Sakura pada Kelompok 10, karena Kelompok 10 akan di isi oleh Shiranui Menma."

Asuma mengangguk, ia tahu siapa itu Shiranui Menma, Shiranui Menma adalah adik dari Shiranui Genma yang lulus tahun lalu dan Genma menjadikan adiknya sebagai murid pribadi.

Untuk skillnya Asuma tahu kalau Menma merupakan ninja sekaliber Chūnin, ia sangat yakin jika Ino dan Chōji akan menjadi Chūnin dengan bantuan Menma.

"Bagaimana dengan Kelompok 7? Apa Hokage-sama tidak mengikut sertakan Sakura dalam Ujian Chūnin tahun ini?" pria berambut perak sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Tsunade pada Sakura.

Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi pikiran Kakashi, apa Sakura akan mendapatkan hak spesial dengan mencantumkan sebagai Elite Genin? Ataukah sang Hokage menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sampai Naruto datang dan mereka berdua bisa ikut Ujian Chūnin yang akan mendatang? Itulah pikiran yang ada di pikiran mantan kapten Anbu.

"Tentu saja Sakura akan ikut Ujian tahun ini." Kakashi bernafas lega mendengar hal tersebut, Kakashi sangat yakin jika kemampuan Sakura sudah melebihi Chūnin, "Lagi pula Naruto juga akan ikut Ujian Chūnin kali ini."

Pernyataan ini sukses membuat keempat Jōnin membulatkan mata mereka.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengarkan Tsunade-sama?"

"Bukankah Naruto sedang menjalani pelatihan dengan Jiraiya-sama? Dari yang aku dengar dari Shikamaru, Naruto berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sama kurang lebih tiga tahun."

"Apa Naruto kembali sebelum waktu yang di tetapkan oleh Jiraiya-sama?" kali ini suara Jōnin cantik membuka suaranya.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun ikut ujian kali ini! Lee pasti senang! Aku yakin semangat masa muda Naruto-kun makin meningkat drastis!"

"Naruto tetap dalam pelatihan yang telah di tetapkan, tapi dari surat yang Jiraiya tulis padaku Naruto harus ikut ujian kali ini. Dia bilang untuk mengukur sampai sejauh mana perkembangan anak didiknya." Kakashi tersenyum mata mendengar itu, pria berambut perak juga tidak sabar sampai sejauh mana Naruto berkembang, "Dan untuk anggota ketiga Kelompok 7, Jiraiya merekomendasikan anak didiknya yang lain saat ia menjalani Training Trip bersama Naruto."

Kakashi mengangguk-ngangguk, ia sangat yakin jika anak didik Jiraiya yang lain pasti memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa di remehkan, "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Ōtsutsuki Kurama, Jiraiya bilang ia memiliki kemampuan Kenjutsu yang lumayan bagus." kata Tsunade mengingat kembali nama anak didik Jiraiya yang lain, ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Jiraiya mengangkat murid lain selain Naruto.

 _'Kenjutsu ya? Naruto dengan Ninjutsu-nya, Sakura dengan Ninja Medis dan Taijutsu-nya, serta Kurama dengan Kenjutsu-nya. Kelompok 7 akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.'_ batin Kakashi menyeringai, ia yakin kelompoknya kali ini akan membuat kejutan pada kelompok lain.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kalian boleh membubarkan diri."

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai dan Asuma membungkukan badannya sedikit kemudian mereka menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Tsunade menatap foto Yondaime Hokage yang terpampang jelas di tembok dekat pintu masuk, ia tersenyum, "Minato, aku yakin putramu akan menjadi Chūnin tahun ini, dan setelah itu aku akan memberitahukan dia kalau kamu adalah ayahnya." gumam Tsunade, ia juga berniat memberitahukan siapa ibu dari pemuda berambut pirang, ia yakin kalau Naruto akan sangat senang mendengar kalau orang tuanya sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Tidak hanya Konohagakure, beberapa desa lain juga mempersiapkan diri masing-masing untuk menghadapi Ujian Chūnin yang akan diselenggarakan di _Tetsu no Kuni_.

Sunagakure no Sato.

Desa yang sebagian besar tertutup oleh padang pasir ini di pimpin oleh seorang Kazekage muda, ia bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara menatap Baki dan para Jōnin pembimbing lainnya sedang menghadap pemimpin mereka.

Gaara menatap mereka dengan seksama, di sisi kirinya berdiri kakak perempuannya yang bernama Sabaku Temari, ia di angkat menjadi Jōnin karena kemampuannya dalam menggunakan elemen angin, di sebelah kanan Gaara adalah Sabaku Kankurō, ia juga kakak laki-laki dari sang Kazekage muda, ia berlevel Jōnin sama seperti Temari.

"Bagaimana persiapan Ujian nanti?" tanya Gaara.

Baki memberi hormat, "Ada sekitar 7 Kelompok yang memenuhi syarat Kazekage-sama, saya yakin mereka semua adalah calon Chūnin terbaik yang kita miliki saat ini." Gaara mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kalian boleh pergi." perintah Gaara, Baki beserta beberapa Jōnin lainnya memberi hormat, mereka keluar dari ruang Kazekage.

"Apa kamu yakin kita akan mengikuti Ujian tahun ini?" Kankurō, kakak laki-laki Gaara sangat mencemaskan hal ini, pasalnya mereka baru saja mengalami kerugian yang lumayan besar akibat hasutan Orochimaru untuk menyerang Konohagakure beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Gaara memandang Kankurō, "Aku sangat yakin itu Kankurō, aku ingin menunjukan pada dunia kalau Sunagakure masih merupakan desa ninja yang patut di perhitungkan."

Gaara tahu bahwa inilah saatnya menunjukan pada dunia ninja kalau Sunagakure masih bisa berdiri tegak dan masih memiliki ninja-ninja terbaik, sejak Invasi gabungan Sunagakure-Otogakure untuk menyerang Konohagakure, desa yang di kelilingi padang pasir ini sedikit kehilangan klien mereka, dan itu menyebabkan kerugian besar bagi Sunagakure.

"Lagi pula ada yang ingin aku bahas dengan Hokage-sama disana, aku yakin Konohagakure akan mengikuti Ujian kali ini." sejak Invasi gabungan Sunagakure-Otogakure, desanya telah mengirim surat permintaan maaf pada Konohagakure, tapi sampai saat ini Konoha belum menjawab permintaan maafnya.

Di samping itu juga Gaara ingin menjalin aliansi kembali dengan Konohagakure, Gaara sadar bahwa Konohagakure termasuk desa yang mampu berdiri dengan kokoh walau dalam keadaan terpuruk pun Konohagakure masih bisa menunjukan taringnya pada dunia ninja.

Maka dari itu Gaara ingin membangun kembali kerjasama dengan desa yang di pimpin oleh seorang Hokage tersebut.

"Aku mengerti itu Gaara, aku selalu akan mendukungmu." Temari, Jōnin cantik sangat memahami posisi yang di pegang oleh adik bungsunya, tidak mudah untuk mengurus sebuah desa dalam usianya yang masih 15 tahun, maka dari itu Temari akan selalu mendukung semua keputusan yang di ambil oleh Gaara.

"Huh! Kalau Temari-nee sudah berkata seperti itu, aku juga akan mendukung setiap keputusanmu Gaara." Kankurō tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Temari, Kankurō." ia ingat perkataan Genin Konoha yang memiliki nasib sama seperti dirinya, Genin Konohagakure tersebut berkata kalau ia masih sangat beruntung memiliki dua orang saudara ketimbang dirinya yang harus mencari pengakuan dari penduduk desa, _'Naruto. Terima kasih, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang kamu maksudkan waktu itu.'_ batin Gaara tersenyum, Gaara sudah menganggap bahwa Naruto adalah orang pertama yang mau menjadi temannya.

Kumogakure no Sato

Desa yang memiliki hampir semua ninjanya berelemen petir di pimpin oleh seorang Raikage, dan kali ini Konohagakure di pimpin oleh Yondaime Raikage.

"Darui! Bagaimana persiapannya!?" Ay, nama sang Raikage berteriak dengan keras.

"Persiapan berjalan dengan baik Raikage-sama, ada 5 Kelompok yang akan mengikuti Ujian kali ini." Darui membaca file-file para peserta yang akan mengikuti Ujian Chūnin tahun ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" sang Raikage menolehkan wajahnya pada asistennya yang berada di sebelah kanan, "Mabui. Aku ingin memastikan kalau Bee tidak mendengar hal ini." Yondaime Raikage pasti tahu kalau Bee yang merupakan adik lak-lakinya tahu tentang hal ini akan membuat sesuatu yang aneh.

Mabui, asisten sang Raikage tertawa canggung, "Maaf Raikage-sama, sepertinya Bee-sama sudah mendengar berita ini."

"APA!? BEE!?" sang Raikage menghantamkan tinjunya ke meja dan menyebabkan meja tersebut terbelah menjadi dua, "Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Panggil Bee sekarang juga!"

Darui menatap sedih pada meja yang di pukul oleh sang Raikage, _'Ini meja ke-10 pada bulan ini. Anggaran desa keluar banyak gara-gara meja yang hancur. Lain kali akan aku ganti mejanya dengan Titanium.'_ Darui berniat mengganti meja kerja Raikage dengan Titanium agar saat Raikage memukul mejanya tidak hancur.

Di puncak tertinggi Kumogakure, seorang Jōnin sekaligus Jinchūriki ekor delapan sedang senang, "Yo! Yo! Konser di _Tetsu no Kuni_! Aku akan menyajikan Rap Enka yang terbaik!" katanya dengan nada ngerap, ia adalah Killer Bee yang merupakan adik dari Raikage.

 _ **"Bee! Sepertinya aku mendengar suara kakakmu."**_ sebuah suara mengintrupsi Killer Bee, suara tersebut adalah Hachibi yang memiliki nama Gyūki.

 _"Yo! Yo! Kakak pasti sedang senang karena aku akan mengadakan konser di Tetsu no Kuni."_ balas Bee dengan nada ngerap-nya.

Hachibi sweatdrop mendengar perkataan wadahnya, ia merasa kalau Raikage tidak sedang senang melainkan sedang marah karena wadahnya akan melakukan hal aneh lagi.

Kirigakure no Sato, Amegakure no Sato, dan Takigakure no Sato juga sudah mempersiapkan calon Genin terbaik mereka yang akan mengikuti Ujian Chūnin.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Otogakure no Sato.

Desa ninja tersembunyi yang berdiri beberapa tahun yang lalu, Orochimaru sebagai pemimpin desa tersebut memproklamasikan diri sebagai Otokage, Orochimaru saat ini sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, asisten pribadinya yang bernama Kabuto menyerahkan file-file data peserta yang akan mengikuti Ujian Chūnin.

"Kabuto-kun bagaimana perkembangan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Orochimaru, ia melihat data yang di berikan Kabuto, _'Aku sudah tahu harus aku pasangkan dengan siapa Sasuke-kun saat mengikuti Ujian Chūnin nanti.'_ batinnya, ia berniat memasangkan Sasuke dengan Guren dan Jūgo.

"Sasuke-kun sudah berkembang pesat Orochimaru-sama, Sharingan-nya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Kabuto yang bertugas mengawasi perkembangan Sasuke sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan _'Uchiha Terakhir'_ , Sharingan Sasuke kini sudah mencapai tahap tiga tomoe.

"Bagus! Katakan padanya kalau kita akan mengikuti Ujian Chūnin. Aku ingin mengetes kemampuannya, aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan menang Ujian Chūnin tahun ini." Orochimaru berpikir ini adalah saat yang tepat, ia ingin menunjukan pada Konohagakure kalau Sasuke memang pantas berada di pihaknya, dan setelah itu ia bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya agar ia bisa memiliki Sharingan yang di gadang-gadang sebagai Dōjutsu terkuat, _'Kukuku! Dua tahun lagi tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku Sasuke-kun.'_ batin Orochimaru senang membayangkan dimana ia mengambil tubuh Sasuke.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia berjalan keluar menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berlatih.

Di tempat area pelatihan khusus milik Orochimaru, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam sedang berlatih, ia memiliki tinggi 168 cm, ia mengarahkan pedangnya pada badan pohon yang memiliki jarak 5 meter darinya, _**"Chidorigatana!"**_ _**(One Thousand Birds Katana!)**_ Uchiha Sasuke nama pemuda tersebut mengalirkan chakra elemen petirnya pada pedang Kusanagi yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru, lalu menembakan petir yang berada di pedang _Kusanagi_ kearah badan pohon besar.

Petir mulai keluar dari pedang _Kusanagi_ hingga akhirnya terlepas dari ujung pedang tersebut dan mengarah pada badan pohon besar di depannya hingga berlubang dan tumbang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika jutsunya berhasil, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kabuto yang berjalan kearahnya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Jutsu yang hebat Sasuke-kun." Kabuto tersenyum ketika melihat jutsu _Chidori_ yang telah di modifikasi oleh Sasuke berhasil dengan bagus.

Jutsu tadi adalah salah satu Jutsu terkuat milik Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke sangat beruntung di ajarkan _Chidori_ oleh Kakashi saat Ujian Chūnin dulu.

"Hn. Ada kamu kesini Kabuto?" Sasuke memasukan pedang _Kusanagi_ -nya ke sarung pedang yang ia pasang di pinggang belakang.

"Orochimaru telah mendaftakan dirimu dalam Ujian Chūnin tahun ini, aku yakin kamu akan tertarik mengikuti Ujian Chūnin kali ini." Sasuke berjalan dan duduk diatas sebuah batu, ia memikirkan perkataan Kabuto, "Tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin mantan teman-temanmu akan berada di sana."

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendengar berita ini, ia ingin menunjukan bahwa ia bisa membalaskan dendam klannya tanpa bantuan Konohagakure.

 _'Aku yakin Naruto akan ada disana, kali ini aku tidak akan berbaik hati seperti dulu lagi. Aku akan membunuhmu untuk membangkitkan mata yang sama seperti Itachi.'_ batin pemuda berambut hitam. Mata Sharingan-nya menunjukan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

Kabuto menyeringai ketika melihat mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi tiga tomoe Sharingan, _'Ia pasti memikirkan kejadian di Lembah Akhir, kali ini ia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto-kun. Aku yakin itu.'_ ini akan memudahkan jalan bagi Orochimaru yang merupakan tuannya, Kabuto yakin jika Sasuke membangkitkan mata yang sama seperti Itachi, tuannya akan bertambah kuat dan ia akan di angkat menjadi abdinya yang paling setia.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Kabuto, ia mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, "Jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan diri dalam Ujian Chūnin kali ini. Orochimaru sangat berharap padamu Sasuke-kun." ia berjalan kembali hingga pandangan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat lagi keberadaan Kabuto.

"Tunggu saja Naruto! Aku akan membunuhmu dan membangkitkan mata yang sama seperti Itachi!" ia bangun dari tempat dimana ia duduk lalu membuat segel tangan sambil berlari kearah batang pohon, _**"Chidori!"(One Thousand Birds)**_ tangan kiri Sasuke yang sudah di alirkan element petir melancarkan jurusnya pada batang pohon tersebut, _'Aku pastikan teknik ini akan menembus jantungmu.'_ Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat pohon tersebut berlubang, "Berikutnya adalah dadamu yang akan berlubang!"

Sasuke mencabut tangannya dari batang pohon dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan area pelatihan, bisa terlihat jelas lubang besar pada batang pohon yang ia serang.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee dan Tenten minus Naruto. Mereka adalah bagian dari Konoha Eleven, Konoha Eleven adalah gabungan dari Kelompok 7, Kelompok 8, Kelompok Gai dan Kelompok 10.

Sejak kepergian Sasuke, sebagian besar menganggap mereka adalah Konoha Eleven bukan Konoha Twelve lagi, hanya Ino saja yang tampaknya masih mengharapkan kehadiran sosok _'Uchiha Terakhir'_.

"Aku dengar dari Guru Gai, Naruto akan ikut Ujian Chūnin seminggu lagi?" Tenten gadis bercepol dua bertanya pada Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Ino.

"A-aku juga dengar dari Guru K-Kurenai kalau N-Naruto-kun ikut Ujian Chūnin? Apa itu b-benar S-Sakura-san?" gadis cantik berambut lavender memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, wajahnya sedikit merona ketika mendengar dari gurunya kalau pujaan hatinya ikut dalam Ujian Chūnin.

Sakura mengangguk, ia tersenyum, gadis berambut merah muda tidak menyangka kalau teman-temannya peduli dengan rekan teamnya, "Itu benar Tenten, Hinata. Naruto ikut Ujian Chūnin, Guru Kakashi bilang kalau anggota ketiga kami juga di latih langsung oleh Jiraiya-sama." Sakura sangat senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Naruto, _'Aku pastikan janji itu akan berakhir saat kita bertemu Naruto.'_ Sakura tidak mau membuat Naruto menderita lebih dalam lagi karena janji bodohnya.

"Jadi Konoha sudah benar-benar melupakan Sasuke-kun, sehingga memasukan anggota lain dalam Kelompok 7?" Yamanaka Ino, gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang berkata tajam, ia tidak habis pikir jika teman-temannya melupakan Sasuke, "Dan kamu Sakura, kamu kelihatan tidak peduli jika orang itu menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun? Apa kamu sudah menyerah mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun?" Ino menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Semua orang menatap Ino dengan tajam, tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Hinata, Ino sangat kaget mendapat tatap tajam dari sahabat sekaligus rival cintanya.

" _Sasuke-kun_ mu itu sudah meninggalkan Konoha Ino-pig, lagi pula Kelompok 7 tidak butuh orang yang meninggalkan Kelompoknya." Sakura berkata sangat tajam ketika menyebutkan kata _'Sasuke-kun'_ , "Mungkin sekarang ia sedang bercinta dengan Orochimaru."

Semua orang menatap Sakura dengan terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sakura bisa berkata setajam dan seberani itu.

Chōji yang sedang memakan kripik kentang menjatuhkan keripiknya, ia membayangkan Sasuke bercinta dengan Orochimaru, ia merinding seketika.

Lee memasang wajah bodohnya, ia tidak habis pikir gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya bisa berkata tajam seperti itu.

Neji dan Shikamaru menyeringai, mereka berdua tampaknya menyadari kalau gadis berambut merah muda tidak peduli lagi dengan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha.

Hinata dan Tenten menutup mulutnya, mereka berdua merinding membayangkan adegan-adegan erotis antar pria saat bercinta. Ketika membayangkan itu Tenten dan Hinata berjalan tidak jauh dari mereka dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja mereka makan tadi pagi.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia sangat senang mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura, "Sakura, aku tidak tahu kamu dapat dari mana pemikiran itu? Tapi itu cukup menghiburku." Sakura menatap Kiba lalu menyengir lebar.

Shino yang sedari tadi diam ternyata menahan tawanya, pemuda yang menggunakan serangga ini tidak tahu bahwa perkataan Sakura bisa membuatnya sedikit terhibur, walau ia tidak kenal baik dengan Sakura tapi ia menghormati keputusan Sakura yang sepertinya tidak menganggap Sasuke bagian dari Kelompok 7 lagi.

"Kamu jangan asal bicara Forehead! Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin sedang bercinta dengan Orochimaru!? Lagi pula aku yakin Sasuke menyukai gadis sepertiku." Ino dengan percaya diri menyeringai kearah Sakura, ia masih belum percaya kalau Sakura sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada pangeran klan Uchiha itu.

Sakura menyeringai, "Aku tidak yakin kalau Sasuke menyukai seorang gadis? Buktinya ia mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang ada di akademi dulu, maka dari itu aku yakin kalau Sasuke penyuka sesama jenis. Mungkin juga kalau Orochimaru masuk kriteria _Sasuke-kun_ mu itu." Ino yang kesal mendengarkan perkataan Sakura lari meninggalkan area yang di jadikan tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru yang melihat Ino pergi, "Harusnya kamu tidak berkata seperti itu Sakura. Tapi sejujurnya aku senang kalau kamu sudah bisa melepas pangeran Uchiha itu." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Yosh! Karena Sakura-chan sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan Sasuke-kun, maukah kamu berkencan denganku Sakura-chan?" Lee tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan _'nice pose'_.

"Maaf Lee, untuk kali ini aku ingin fokus pada karir ninjaku. Mungkin lain kali." Sakura tersenyum kearah Lee, Lee bisa dibilang hampir mirip dengan rekan team-nya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yosh! Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan! Untuk menghormati semangat masa mudamu aku akan mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak 30 kali dengan posisi terbalik." Lee langsung melakukan hand stand dan mulai berlari dengan kedua tangannya.

Mereka yang masih ada di area pertemuan sweatdrop masal.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk berlatih dengan Guru Tsunade, aku harap kita semua menjadi Chūnin nanti." Sakura mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Semua anggota Konoha Eleven yang tersisa di tempat tersebut mengangguk, mereka juga pergi dari tempat tersebut.

 _'Untung saja aku tidak ikut Ujian merepotkan itu lagi.'_ batin Shikamaru berjalan di samping Chōji, _'Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan melanjutkan acara tidurku.'_ ia menguap lebar dan menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Gunung Myōboku, pemuda berambut pirang baru saja mendengar kalau ia dan Kurama di ikut sertakan dalam Ujian Chūnin, ia juga mendengar dari Jiraiya kalau Otogakure juga di undang dalam Ujian tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto sangat bersemangat sekali, ia merasakan kalau darahnya mendidih, ia tidak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke, itu juga kalau Otogakure mengikut sertakan Sasuke dalam Ujian Chūnin.

Ia berjanji kali ini ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi yang pernah ia lakukan di Lembah Akhir dulu, kali ini ia akan memastikan akan membawa pulang _'Uchiha Terakhir'_ dalam keadaan hidup atau berada di dalam kantong mayat.

Naruto sudah siap jika Sakura membencinya nanti saat ia membawa Sasuke nanti dalam keadaan berada dalam kantong mayat.

Kini ia sedang berlatih dengan Kurama, pukulan demi pukulan Naruto lancarkan dengan sangat cepat, Kurama yang menyadari perubahan Naruto terlihat sangat kesal, karena setiap pukulan yang Naruto lancarkan padanya dua kali lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Naruto mundur satu langkah saat melihat Kurama sudah terpojok dan berdiri tepat di belakang badan pohon, ia membuat bola berpendar biru di tangan kanannya, ia juga memasukan elemen angin dalam bola tersebut, Kurama menatap Naruto dengan horor, pasalnya jutsu yang akan Naruto gunakan adalah jutsu modifikasi dari Rasengan.

 _ **"Fūton: Rasengan!" (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere!)**_ sesaat sebelum bola tersebut mengenai dirinya, Kurama dengan cepat menghindar kearah kiri, ia menatap bola tersebut mengenai badan pohon dan hancur berkeping-keping, tidak hanya itu, elemen angin yang di masukan dalam Rasengan membuat daerah sekitarnya seperti tercabik-cabik pedang tak terlihat.

Kurama yang sudah sadar dari ekspresi horornya, menendang wajah Naruto dengan keras, "Bocah bangsat! Kamu mau membunuhku ya!?" Kurama sungguh sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku mantan wadahnya.

"Ouch! Bangsat apa yang kamu lakukan hah!?" Naruto memegang wajahnya yang terkena tendangan super kuat dari Kurama, ia melihat pohon yang ia hancurkan dengan jurus barunya, ia menyengir lebar kearah Kurama, ia tertawa canggung ketika Kurama sudah mencabut pedang _Bakegitsune_ -nya, "Tunggu dulu Kurama, a-aku bisa jelaskan!" terlambat, Kurama sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko, Naruto berlari sangat cepat, ia bisa melihat kebelakang kalau pedang _Bakegitsune_ milik Kurama sudah di aliri chakra warna merah.

 _ **"Kitsuga Tenshō!" (Fox Fang Heaven-Piercer!)**_ Kurama mengibaskan pedangnya, chakra merah tadi terlepas dan berbentuk sebuah serangan seperti bulan sabit, serangan tersebut makin mendekati Naruto, tidak mau nyawanya meninggalkan raganya, Naruto menunduk.

Naruto menatap horor ketika serangan Kurama mengenai beberapa pohon yang ada di depannya, pohon-pohon tersebut terpotong menjadi dua dan meledak.

Naruto bangun lalu menatap Kurama dengan tajam.

"Rubah bangsat!? Kamu mau membunuhku ya!?

"Bukankah kamu duluan yang mau membunuhku!? Dasar bocah kurang ajar!?"

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf tadi!?"

Minato, Kushina dan Jiraiya yang melihat latihan secara sembunyi-sembunyi sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Naruto dan Kurama.

"Huh! Mereka seperti anak kecil saja." Kushina menghela nafas, tapi dalam hati ia bangga karena putra dan anak didiknya sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat.

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu Kushina." Kushina menatap Minato heran, baru kali ini pendapat mereka berdua mengenai Naruto dan Kurama berbeda, "Mereka akan jadi partner yang hebat di masa depan nanti. Aku yakin itu." mendengar alasan itu Kushina tersenyum.

Jiraiya yang masih mengamati Naruto dan Kurama tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua sudah melampaui dirinya yang seorang Sannin, _'Aku yakin kalau kamu adalah anak dalam ramalan yang di katakan oleh Pertapa Katak.'_ batin Jiraiya sangat yakin kalau Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa kedamaian dan perubahan bagi Negara Elemental.

Sepertinya angin masa depan akan segera berhembus, akan banyak rintangan yang akan di lalui oleh para generasi muda, sebagai generasi tua, Jiraiya hanya bisa mendoakan kalau generasi sekarang akan membawa perubahan yang besar dan generasi tua yang masih menyimpan dendam saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 akan hilang.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Fuah! Akhirnya selesai juga pengerjaan chapter 2 ini, saya harap para pembaca mau menerima ide saya untuk menciptakan karakter Kurama seperti dalam chapter 2 ini. Di bawah ini saya akan beri keterangan yang sekiranya penting untuk para pembaca sekalian.

 **Keterangan:**

 **Transformation Seals:** Fūinjutsu gabungan buatan Kurama dimana ia menggabungkan beberapa Fūinjutsu, diantaranya _Invisible Seals_ agar tidak terlihat bentuk segel Fūinjutsu ini bahkan Sharingan maupun Byakugan tidak bisa melihatnya. _Change Cloth Seals_ di pakai Kurama untuk mengubah pakaiannya menjadi pakaian yang ia namakan mode Bankai. _Resistance Seals_ di pakaian oleh Kurama untuk menekan daya tahan tubuhnya dan saat membuka Fūinjutsu ini kecepatannya meningkat dengan drastis. _Growth Hair Seals_ di pakai untuk mengubah rambutnya menjadi panjang sampai pangkal pantat. Kurama terinspirasi membuat Fūinjutsu ini karena melihat mode Bankai dari anime Bleach yang ia tonton.

 **Kelompok Kakashi**

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto Status:**_

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 5

Genjutsu: 3 (Immune)

Intelligence: 4

Strength: 5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 5

Hand seals: 3

Total: 35

 _ **Ōtsutsuki Kurama Status:**_

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 3 (Immune)

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 5

Speed: 4

Stamina: 5

Hand seals: 2

Total: 32

 _ **Haruno Sakura Status:**_

Ninjutsu: 3

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 3.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 4

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 3

Hand seals: 4

Total: 27.5

 _ **Hatake Kakashi Status:**_

Ninjutsu: 4.5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Ganjutsu: 4

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 3.5

Speed: 4.5

Stamina: 3

Hand seals: 5

Total: 34

Uzumaki Vantovehl Sign Out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Awesome! Banyak banget yang review, follow dan favorite fiction ini. Saya tidak menyangka karya saya dapat di terima oleh para pembaca, terima kasih yang sudah kasih saran dan kritikan, untuk sementara saya tampung dulu. Saya mohon maaf apabila para pembaca kurang terpuaskan oleh cerita saya.

 **Q:** Apa Naruto mempunyai Rinnegan?

 **A:** Tidak punya karena Hagoromo hanya memberikan chakra Asura.

 **Q:** Apa nggak terlalu God-Like?

 **A:** Menurutku tidak, karena Itachi umur 13 tahun saja sudah menjadi kapten ANBU, seperti yang Kakashi bilang dalam Arc Zabuza kalau umur bukanlah tolak ukur kemampuan seorang shinobi.

 **Q:** Apa Naruto bisa Nine-Tailed Beast Mode?

 **A:** Tidak, karena di ganti dengan Six Paths Sage Mode yang menurut saya adalah Mode terkuat Naruto. Dan sangat di sayangkan di manga saat Naruto melawan Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan mode ini karena chakra delapan bijuu lainnya keluar dari tubuh Naruto, kalau saja Naruto bisa menggunakannya bisa di pastikan Sasuke kalah telak. Dan di sinilah saya kurang suka dengan Masashi Kishimoto yang tidak bertindak adil dengan tidak menghilangkan Rinnegan Sasuke saat bertarung dengan Naruto. Saya rasa kalian menyadari hal itu.

 **Q:** Kalau Kurama di luar siapa yang menyembuhkan Naruto dari dalam?

 **A:** Tidak ada, dan perlu ingat kalau tubuh Naruto merupakan tubuh seorang Uzumaki yang mampu menyembuhkan luka dan kelelahan dalam waktu yang singkat.

 **Q:** Kapan jadwal Update-nya?

 **A:** Maaf kawan itu tidak menentu karena saya hanya mendapatkan hari libur di hari minggu, jadi kalau saya sedang niat menulis saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya dan langsung update.

Saya harap para pembaca memaklumi saya yang masih dalam proses belajar penulisan yang baik dan benar. Saya mohon maaf apabila banyak sekali kekurangannya. Silahkan baca chapter 3 ini.

Happy Reading!

 **Naruto: Asura Reincarnation!**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3 : Unexpected Reunion!**

Shin dan Sai

Dua pemuda berusia masing-masing 19 tahun dan 17 tahun.

Shin, pemuda berambut abu-abu, warna mata hitam adalah salah satu dari ninja asuhan Jiraiya, ia bersama adiknya Sai yang berumur 17 tahun sudah berlatih seni ninja selama 8 tahun lebih di bawah bimbingan Jiraiya.

Shin dan Sai, dua pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai mata-mata di bawah naungan Jiraiya ini merupakan anak yatim piatu, mereka berdua pernah di asuh oleh Kushina yang saat itu dalam kondisi mengandung Naruto.

Saat mereka masih berumur 4 tahun dan 2 tahun, Kushina selalu bermain dengan Shin dan Sai, Kushina mengunjungi panti asuhan hanya untuk bermain dengan Shin dan Sai. bahkan Kushina pula yang memberikan mereka berdua nama Shin dan Sai.

Mereka berdua saat ini berada di perbatasan _Tetsu no Kuni_ , mereka sedang menunggu Jiraiya yang merupakan kepala jaringan mata-mata.

"Sai, kamu ingat saat Kushina-sama berkunjung ke panti asuhan?" Sai memandang Shin dan mengangguk, "Saat itu aku merasakan kalau aku seperti memiliki seorang Ibu." Sai bisa melihat wajah bahagia dan sedih di saat bersamaan, "Dan saat itu pula aku membayangkan kalau aku akan jadi kakak yang baik bagi Naruto-sama yang saat itu belum lahir." suaranya terdengar lirih saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sai yang sedang menggambar menghentikan kegiatannya, mereka berdua saat ini berada di sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

Sai tahu betul bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia tahu kalau Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak sepantasnya dari penduduk desa. Memang perlakuan yang Naruto terima dari penduduk desa bukan perlakuan yang menyakiti fisik, tapi Sai yakin perlakuan tersebut menyakiti hati seseorang yang sudah di anggap adiknya.

Sai mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menggertakan giginya, "Aku tahu Shin, sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Naruto-sama dengan baik, apa yang akan Kushina-sama katakan kalau ia tahu kita berdua hanya diam saja melihat perlakuan penduduk pada Naruto-sama?" Shin mengangguk.

Mereka berdua memang menjaga Naruto dari balik bayangan, mereka berdua juga tahu kalau Kakashi yang merupakan kapten ANBU selalu menolong Naruto saat putra dari Uzumaki Kushina tersebut mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak adil dari penduduk desa.

Serasa seperti kaset rusak, kenangan manis kebersamaan mereka berdua bersama Kushina berputar di kepala mereka.

 _"Kushina-sama! Anda berkunjung lagi?!" Kushina tersenyum lalu mengangguk, di elusnya perut yang sudah memasuki 8 bulan dengan wajah senang._

 _"Kuchina-cama kapan Naluto-cama lahil?" Sai, anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun tersenyum bahagia, ia sangat senang istri dari Yondaime Hokage ini selalu berkunjung dan mengajak bermain mereka berdua._

 _Mereka berdua memang tidak mempunyai banyak teman di panti asuhan, mereka sangat senang ketika wanita berambut merah berkunjung kepanti asuhan hanya untuk bertemu mereka berdua._

 _"Shin, Sai, sebentar lagi Naruto akan lahir, aku harap Naruto bisa bermain bersama kalian nanti." Kushina mengelus pucuk kepala Shin dan Sai dengan kasih sayang, ia tahu kedua anak laki-laki di depannya butuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu, dan Kushina sudah berusaha memberikan itu semua, "Aku harap kalian berdua bisa menjadi teman Naruto." Shin dan Sai saling pandang kemudian mengangguk._

 _"Tenang saja, Naruto-sama sudah aku anggap sebagai adik dan temanku," Shin, anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun tersenyum lebar, "Boleh aku mengelus perut Kushina-sama, aku ingin Naruto-sama tahu kalau ia punya teman sepertiku." Kushina mengangguk seraya tersenyum bahagia._

 _Tangan kecil Shin mengelus perut Kushina dengan lembut, Kushina bisa melihat wajah bahagia terpatri di anak laki-laki yang ia beri nama Shin itu, Sai anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun tidak mau kalah dengan Shin, ia juga meminta untuk mengelus perut Kushina._

 _"Bergerak! Naruto-sama menendang tanganku!" gembira Shin karena merasakan interaksi yang baru ia rasakan, "Naruto-sama, perkenalkan namaku adalah Shin, dan yang ini adalah Sai." Shin membawa tangan Sai yang kecil untuk mengelus tempat dimana tadi ia merasakan sebuah interaksi dengan bayi yang masih dalam kandungan._

 _"Calam kenal Naluto-cama!" Sai sangat senang karena bayi yang ada dalam kandungan Kushina menendang tangan Sai yang tadi di bimbing oleh Shin._

 _Kushina yang melihat itu tersenyum, ia memang sudah melarang kedua anak laki-laki di depannya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kushina-sama', tapi mereka berdua tetap ngotot untuk memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan tersebut, Kushina mengelus kepala kedua anak laki-laki di depannya, ia juga meminta izin pada Ibu kepala panti asuhan untuk membawa Shin dan Sai bermain di taman._

"Mulai saat ini, kita akan melindungi Naruto-sama apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku karena tidak ada di samping Naruto-sama saat ia membutuhkan seorang teman." Shin pemuda berambut abu-abu berjanji, "Dan _Uchiha_ brengsek itu akan menerima akibatnya karena berani melukai Naruto-sama." hawa membunuh menguar hebat dari dalam tubuh Shin, begitu juga dengan Sai.

"Ya, kamu benar Shin. Akan aku buat menderita _Uchiha_ brengsek itu, karena dia Naruto-sama terbaring selama 2 hari di rumah sakit." janji Sai mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat.

Dari dalam luar rumah, Jiraiya yang baru saja sampai merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat ia kenal, ia menghela nafas panjang, "Shin dan Sai. Tampaknya kalian berdua benar-benar membenci bocah Uchiha itu." kata Jiraiya lirih.

Jiraiya ingat betul saat mereka berdua mendengar berita kalau Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit selama dua hari. Mereka berdua berniat menyerang markas Orochimaru, kalau saja sang Gama Sennin tidak mencegahnya, pasti mereka berdua sudah mati saat menyerang markas Orochimaru.

Jiraiya tahu betul dimana level Shin dan Sai berada. Mereka berdua memiliki level setara dengan anggota ANBU Konoha.

Andai Jiraiya percaya dengan omongan mereka dahulu kalau Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak adil, Naruto pasti tidak akan menderita seperti satu tahun yang lalu, tapi sayang ia lebih percaya dengan ucapan sang Guru yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage karena Sandaime mengatakan kalau Naruto baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang ia bersyukur karena Naruto bisa berkumpul lagi dengan Minato dan Kushina. Apalagi level Naruto saat ini termasuk kagetori seorang Kage.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Ramai, depan gerbang _Tetsu no Kuni_ sangat ramai, banyak ninja-ninja berkumpul di depan gerbang tersebut, di antara ninja-ninja tersebut ada Kelompok Kakashi, Kelompok Kurenai, Kelompok Gai dan Kelompok Asuma.

Gadis berambut merah muda memutar kepalanya mencari sosok yang selama satu tahun ini cukup di rindukannya, ia berharap kalau sosok tersebut berada di sini saat ini, hingga akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah percakapan dengan suara yang sangat familiar.

"Kau masih marah denganku Kurama?" pemuda berambut pirang bertanya pada pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya, "Cih! Seperti anak kecil saja." ejeknya.

Kurama, nama pemuda tersebut dahinya berkedut, "Anak kecil?" katanya dengan nada tidak mengenakan, "Kau tahu aku hampir mati bodoh karena jurus barumu itu?!" teriaknya menggema, Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Kurama yang tepat berada di telinga kirinya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Bangsat! Jangan berteriak di telingaku rubah bodoh?!" ia sangat kesal, ia sudah meminta maaf pada Kurama, dan rubah itu diam saja tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan malah menyerangnya dengan jurus yang sama mematikannya dengan jurusnya, "Lagi pula aku juga hampir mati dengan jurus pedang bodohmu itu!"

"Jadi kamu tidak terima? Hah?" Kurama mulai mencabut pedang _Bakegitsune_ dari sarungnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Tidak mau kalah Naruto mengambil dua buah _Flying Thunder God Kunai_ dan memasang kuda-kudanya, "Tentu saja bodoh?! Lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf?!" ia tidak habis pikir sejak menjadi manusia, sifat Kurama berubah menjadi lebih narsis, seperti anak kecil dan yang lebih parah rubah berambut merah menganggap dirinya adalah Shinigami seperti dalam anime yang sering Kurama tonton.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

Naruto dan Kurama jatuh dengan kepala menyentuh tanah, mereka berdua bangkit dan melihat siapa yang berani memukul mereka, mereka berdua tersenyum dan tertawa canggung setelah melihat siapa yang memukul mereka.

"Pertapa Genit/Pertapa Mesum." kata keduanya yang masih tertawa canggung.

Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuh Jiraiya sang pelaku pemukulan dua anak didiknya.

Jiraiya baru saja kembali dari tempat Shin dan Sai, dan ia menemukan bahwa kedua muridnya ingin bertarung satu sama lain, Jiraiya memang tidak mempermasalahkan itu, hanya saja kedua muridnya mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

Kurama, sang jelmaan rubah ekor sembilan di ajarkan oleh Kushina untuk menghormati Jiraiya, bukannya ia tidak berani dengan Jiraiya, hanya saja ia tidak mau terkurung kembali di dalam tubuh seseorang, lagi pula ia tidak yakin akan menang jika melawan Jiraiya, walaupun ia memiliki chakra yang besar tapi tetap saja pengalaman bertarung Jiraiya jauh di atasnya, karena ia baru satu tahun menjadi seorang ninja.

Sama halnya dengan Kurama, Naruto sangat menghormati ayah baptisnya sekaligus gurunya ini, ia tidak mau di cap sebagai murid yang durhaka, lagi pula ia banyak belajar dari Jiraiya mengenai arti seorang ninja sebenarnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya sang _Gama Sennin_ , kedua muridnya mengangguk-ngangguk seperti anak ayam, "Bagus kalau begitu." katanya lagi, "Lebih baik kalian temui yang lainnya." Jiraiya menunjuk kearah Kelompok Kakashi.

Naruto dan Kurama melihat arah jari telunjuk Jiraiya, mereka bisa melihat Kelompok Kakashi dan kelompok lainnya memandang mereka.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat gadis berambut merah muda, ia mulai berjalan mendekati mereka, di ikuti oleh Kurama dan Jiraiya di belakangnya.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto, ia tersenyum senang bisa melihat gadis pujaannya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto berada di depannya langsung memeluk pemuda pirang dengan erat, Naruto yang di peluk Sakura bingung dan mengeluarkan semburat merah, ia membalas pelukan Sakura, ia bisa mendengar kalau Sakura menangis di dada bidangnya. Ia semakin bingung kenapa Sakura menangis.

"Shh! Jangan menangis Sakura-chan." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan mengelus punggung Sakura, ia menatap Kakashi dan yang lainnya untuk meminta bantuan, tapi mereka semua menggelengkan kepala, "Tenang saja, kali ini aku pasti membawa pulang Sasuke." bohong Naruto, ia tidak mau gadis pujaannya bersedih karena ia akan mengingkari janjinya membawa pulang Sasuke dengan utuh.

Sakura menggeleng, "B-bodoh! Aku tidak mau kamu membawa pulang Uchiha brengsek itu?!" Naruto, Kurama dan Jiraiya terkejut atas ucapan gadis berambut merah muda, "Maaf! Maaf! Karena diriku kamu membuat janji bodoh itu?!"

Naruto makin bingung ketika gadis pujaannya meminta maaf, pertama Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan _'Uchiha brengsek itu'_ dan yang kedua Sakura meminta maaf karena janji bodoh yang ia ucapkan satu tahun lalu, ada sedikit rasa senang di dalam dada Naruto ketika Sakura berkata seperti itu.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan mengejar Uchiha brengsek itu untukku." Sakura sudah melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum manis kearah Naruto, "Dan berjanjilah kalau kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi." rona merah di kedua pipi gadis berambut merah muda keluar begitu saja ketika mengatakan seperti itu.

"Tapi-"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Uchiha-san sudah menolak uluran persahabatan kita Naruto, aku tidak mau menambah penderitaan kita lagi," katanya, "Jadi jika kita bertemu dengannya, kita akan menangkapnya dan membawanya untuk di adili, karena Uchiha-san sudah menjadi Missing-nin Konohagakure."

Naruto melihat kearah Kakashi yang tengah mengangguk padanya, akhirnya Naruto tersenyum, beban berat yang berada di pundaknya terangkat begitu saja.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, itu adalah janji seumur hidupku." katanya berjanji.

Rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura makin menghiasi wajah cantik gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

Kelompok Kakashi akhirnya berkumpul lagi dengan satu anggota baru, mereka akan melupakan Uchiha Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya, dan tidak akan pernah menganggap kalau Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian dari Kelompok Kakashi.

Kakashi memperkenalkan Kurama kepada yang lain, begitu juga Asuma memperkenalkan Shiranui Menma pada Naruto, Kurama dan Jiraiya sebagai anggota sementara Kelompok Asuma.

Yamanaka Ino yang mendengar ucapan dari Sakura geram karena tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya benar-benar sudah melupakan pangeran Uchiha itu.

Sementara Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya ketika melihat Naruto menjadi lebih tampan, ia berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto nanti, ia tahu kalau mendapatkan hati Naruto tidaklah mudah karena ia tahu Naruto sangat mencintai gadis berambut merah yang merupakan teman dirinya selama satu tahun ini.

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka, suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di indra pendengaran mereka, mereka bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke, Yakushi Kabuto dan dua orang yang tidak di kenal berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura." sapa Sasuke datar dengan wajah arogansinya.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak gadis berambut pirang senang dan mencoba mendekati Sasuke tapi di tahan oleh Asuma," Lepaskan aku Asume-sensei, aku ingin memeluk Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino.

Asuma menggelengkan kepala, "Lihatlah." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

Ino bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari Naruto dan Sakura di arahkan pada Sasuke.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Ino." kata Asuma datar, "Lagi pula harusnya kamu sadar kalau Uchiha itu tidak pantas untukmu maupun gadis lainnya, karena yang ada di pikiran bocah itu adalah balas dendam." Ino memilih diam ketika mendengar perkataan dari sang guru, karena baru kali ini sang guru yang biasanya easy going berbicara datar.

"Ah! Lama tidak bertemu Uchiha-san," kata Naruto tidak kalah datar, Sasuke tercekak mendengar nada datar dari mantan sahabatnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah menjadi Missing-nin?" tanya datar.

Lagi, Sasuke di buat terkejut dengan ucapan mantan sahabatnya, ia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto berubah 180 derajat dari yang ia kenal, dalam dadanya ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu padanya, ia merasa kalau Naruto tidak lagi menganggap ia sebagai sahabatnya.

"Hn." kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya tidak berubah sama sekali, ia merasa sangat kasihan dengan pemuda di depannya karena uluran tali persahabatan mereka di tolak oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _Sasuke-kun_?" tanya Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke bisa mendengar ada nada tidak mengenakan saat Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke, "Apa Orochimaru memberikan servis yang memuaskan saat bercinta denganmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Jiraiya, Kurama, Kakashi, Kelompok Asuma kecuali Ino, Kelompok Gai, Kelompok Kurenai dan Naruto tercekak dengan kalimat pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Jiraiya dan Kakashi tertawa lepas di ikuti oleh Kurama yang tertawa lebih keras dari kedua orang tersebut.

Sasuke geram mendengar ucapan dari gadis yang di anggapnya menyebalkan, ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang mencintainya berkata seperti itu, "Brengsek! Apa kamu bilang?!" ia merasakan kalau harga diri seorang Uchiha telah di injak-injak oleh gadis dari kalangan rakyat biasa, sebelum Sasuke menerjang Sakura, Kabuto menahannya.

"Aw! Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Kabuto-kun_ ikut andil dalam percintaan kalian." suara tawa Naruto sudah tidak dapat di tahan lagi, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tertawa keras, ia sangat puas dengan perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke di tahan oleh Kabuto makin menjadi-jadi menghina Sasuke, "Aw! Atau jangan-jangan kalian berdua bermain di belakang Orochimaru?" tanyanya dengan wajah ceria, senang dan penuh akan penghinaan.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun," kata Kabuto mencoba menahan Sasuke yang sudah tampak marah dengan perkataan Sakura, "Aku tidak mau kalau Kelompok kita di diskualifikasi karena menyerang Kelompok lain sebelum Ujian di mulai." Sasuke menatap Kabuto dengan mata Sharingan yang sudah aktif.

"Wow! Sungguh romantis sekali memanggil nama Uchiha-san dengan sebutan _Sasuke-kun_. Aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua benar-benar bermain di belakang Orochimaru?"

Kali ini semua orang yang melihat mereka tertawa keras kecuali Ino yang menahan amarah karena ucapan sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

Sasuke makin geram dan menggertakan giginya, gadis yang tidak jauh darinya sudah benar-benar menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia menatap Kabuto dengan tajam, "Lepaskan tanganmu Kabuto." katanya dengan nada yang siap mencabut nyawa Kabuto kapan pun.

Kabuto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Sasuke-kun, sebelum kamu berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan." Sasuke terdiam dan memikirkan masak-masak perkataan Kabuto kemudian mengangguk, Kabuto pun melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan kembali pada posisi semula.

"Aku akan menunggumu di final Naruto, dan saat itulah aku akan membunuhmu," Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe berputar dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, "Aku juga akan membunuhmu gadis menyebalkan." katanya datar kemudian membalikan badan untuk meninggalkan ninja Konohagakure.

"Aku tunggu itu Uchiha-san," kata Sakura datar, "Dan maaf saja, aku tidak suka laki-laki homo sepertimu, aku lebih suka laki-laki normal seperti Naruto."

Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto merona dan tertawa keras ketika mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu. Sasuke makin geram dengan perkataan Sakura, kalau saja saat ini ia tidak sedang mengikuti Ujian ini pasti ia akan menyerang Sakura dan membunuhnya dengan sadis karena sudah berani menginjak-injak harga diri seorang Uchiha.

"Kakashi-san, kita akan bertemu lagi." kata Kabuto tersenyum lalu membalikan badan mengikuti Sasuke dan kedua rekannya yang mulai menjauh.

"Hei!" Sasuke, Kabuto dan dua orang lainnya berhenti ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak dan membalikan badan mereka.

Mereka bisa melihat Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong shuriken dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke, "Pakailah dengan bangga _Missing-nin_." katanya datar dan penuh akan penghinaan karena status Sasuke yang merupakan Missing-nin Konohagakure.

Kabuto bisa melihat pelindung kepala Konoha yang di pegang oleh Sasuke tergores di bagian tengahnya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Missing-nin. Sasuke meremas pelindung kepala tersebut hingga tidak berbentuk lagi dan membuangnya dengan kesal.

Setelah mereka pergi, Kelompok Kakashi, Kelompok Asuma, Kelompok Kurenai dan Kelompok Gai berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ujian Chūnin akan berlangsung, tidak lupa Jiraiya memberikan _'nice pose'_ pada Sakura yang telah menghiburnya dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Sakura, sementara Ino masih kesal dengan perkataan Sakura mengenai sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Kirigakure no Sato, salah satu dari lima desa ninja besar hanya mengirimkan satu Kelompok dalam Ujian Chūnin kali ini, karena mereka baru saja membangun kembali desa mereka akibat _**Civil War**_ yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu dimana Yondaime Mizukage memutuskan untuk memusnahkan pengguna _Bloodline Limit_.

Ao, seorang shinobi yang memiliki Byakugan di mata kanannya, kali ia bertugas sebagai Jōnin pembimbing bagi Kelompok Kirigakure yang terdiri dari Chōjūrō, Hōzuki Suigetsu dan Karin.

"Jadi Kelompok itu yang telah mengalahkan Zabuza-senpai?" Suigetsu menyeringai ketika melihat Kelompok Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan Kelompok Kabuto, "Aku jadi ingin bertarung dengan mereka secepatnya." bisa dilihat bahwa di punggungnya terdapat pedang _**Kubikiribōchō**_ yang di ambil dari Nami no Kuni tempat peristirahatan terakhir Zabuza.

 _'Kyaa! Yang berambut merah itu tampan sekali! Chakranya terasa sangat kelam sekali dan itu menambah daya tariknya!'_ Karin, nama gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah ini sangat tertarik dengan pemuda berambut merah yang ia lihat, _'Kyaaa! Yang berambut pirang juga tidak kalah tampan, chakranya terasa hangat seperti sinar matahari, mereka berdua seperti matahari dan bulan yang saling melengkapi.'_ Karin, seorang kunoichi keturunan clan Uzumaki ini memang bisa merasakan aura chakra yang di keluarkan dari dua pemuda tampan dari Kelompok Kakashi.

"Aku akan menunjukan pada Mizukage-sama kalau aku akan keluar sebagai pemenang Ujian ini." gumam Chōjūrō pelan, ia memang sangat ingin sekali menunjukan kemampuannya pada sang Mizukage, ia berharap kelak ia akan menjadi bodyguard bagi Mizukage.

Ao memandang Kelompok Kakashi dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kalian bertiga, berhati-hatilah menghadapi Genin dari Konohagakure itu, aku yakin mereka tidaklah mudah untuk di kalahkan." katanya pada anggota kelompoknya.

Chōjūrō, Suigetsu dan Karin menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Tenang saja Ao-sensei, aku pasti mengalahkan mereka semua," Suigetsu benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung dengan salah satu Kelompok Kakashi, pandangannya beralih kepada Karin, "Karin," Karin terkejut dan memandang Suigetsu dengan rona merah yang masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya, "Jangan bilang kamu suka dengan dua pemuda itu." tunjuk Suigetsu pada Naruto dan Kurama.

Karin terkejut dan memukul wajah Suigetsu dengan keras, "Jangan asal bicara kamu! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai musuh kita nanti!" perkataannya berbanding terbalik dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Suigetsu memegang pipi kirinya yang di pukul Karin, "Brengsek! Kamu mau aku bunuh wanita?!" teriaknya.

Ao menghela nafas atas kelakuan anak didiknya, ia ingin sekali menolak permintaan Mizukage menjadikan ia sebagai Jōnin Pembimbing Kelompok Kirigakure, tapi sayang ia tidak bisa menolak itu karena jika ia menolak sang Mizukage akan membunuhnya dengan sadis.

Takigakure no Sato juga hanya mengirimkan satu Kelompok dalam Ujian kali ini, salah satu dari kelompoknya bernama Fū, ia adalah Jinchūriki dari Nanabi.

"Wow! Banyak sekali yang datang! Aku tidak sabar bertarung dan berteman dengan mereka." Fū, gadis cantik ini hanya mempunyai sedikit teman di desanya, karena sebagian dari mereka menganggap Fū sebagai monster, "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar!" ia terdengar sangat senang ketika berkata itu.

 _ **"Fū!"**_ gadis cantik ini terdiam karena Nanabi yang berada dalam tubuhnya memanggil namanya.

 _"Ada apa Chōmei?"_ tanya sang gadis, ia sudah mulai berteman dengan bijū yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

 _ **"Aku merasakan chakra yang sangat familiar dari dua Genin Konohagakure itu, berhati-hatilah dengan dua orang itu."**_ Chōmei merasakan kalau dua orang Genin yang di maksud mempunyai chakra yang begitu ia kenal.

 _"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mereka berdua, lagi pula aku yakin mereka mau menjadi temanku!"_ Fū melihat Naruto dan Kurama yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya, ia berharap dua pemuda itu mau jadi temannya, _"Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir padaku."_ katanya dengan nada ceria.

Chōmei menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum, ia merasakan kalau sang wadah sangat membutuhkan teman yang banyak untuk mengatasi kesepian yang hinggap di hatinya.

 _ **"Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja."**_

 _"Tentu saja! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir denganku! Terima kasih atas peringatan yang kamu berikan padaku Chōmei."_

Chōmei tersenyum dan menyamankan diri di dalam tubuh wadahnya, ia berharap wadahnya mempunyai banyak teman setelah Ujian Chūnin ini selesai.

Salah satu dari lima Kelompok yang di kirimkan oleh Kumogakure memandang Kelompok Kakashi, mereka adalah Kelompok Samui yang terdiri dari Karui, Omoi, Nii Yugito dan Samui selaku Jōnin pembimbing Kelompoknya.

 _ **"Kitten,"**_ Yugito, gadis cantik yang berasal dari Kumogakure terhenyak mendengar partnernya berbicara, _**"Berhati-hatilah dengan dua orang itu."**_ kata Matatabi yang merupakan bijū ekor dua.

 _"Kenapa memangnya?"_ tanya Yugito bingung.

 _ **"Aku merasakan chakra dua orang itu sangat familiar."**_ jawab Matatabi.

Yugito memandang dua orang di maksud oleh partnernya, _"Maksudmu dua pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dan rambut merah itu?"_ tanya Yugito penasaran, _"Aku merasakan tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka berdua."_ katanya kemudian.

Matatabi menghela nafas, _**"Pokoknya kamu harus hati-hati dengan mereka."**_ katanya memperingatkan.

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan hati-hati dengan mereka berdua."_ Yugito menatap Naruto dan Kurama dengan intents, ia ingin tahu kenapa Matatabi memperingatinya.

"Wow! Banyak sekali pesertanya. Aku yakin aku yang akan menang." pemuda yang membawa pedang di punggungnya sangat bersemangat, ia memasukan permen lolipop kedalam mulutnya, "Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa ada kelompok yang perlu di waspadai?" tanyanya.

"Ada."

Semua anggota kelompoknya memandang Yugito.

"Siapa?" tanya Samui selaku Jōnin Pembimbing.

"Pemuda berambut pirang dan merah itu," tunjuk Yugito pada Naruto dan Kurama yang sedang berbicara dengan Kelompok Kabuto, "Matatabi bilang mereka memiliki chakra yang familiar bagi Matatabi." katanya menambahkan.

"Apa mereka berdua itu Jinchūriki sepertimu?" tanya Samui.

Yugito menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja mereka berdua memang Jinchūriki." jawab Yugito.

Samui menghela nafas, "Kalau mereka benar-benar Jinchūriki, kita harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau kalau Kelompok kita sampai kalah. Itu tidak keren sama sekali." kata Samui, mereka bertiga mengangguk paham.

Semua peserta Ujian Chūnin tahun ini saling menganalisa kemampuan lawan mereka yang akan mereka hadapi, setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya salah satu dari panitia Ujian tersebut datang dan membawa mereka ketempat berlangsungnya Ujian Chūnin Tahap Pertama.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Kushina tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dapatkan, dua kertas yang ia pegang membuat ia sangat terkejut, dua kertas yang membawanya untuk mencari kebenaran tentang kejadian terlepasnya Kurama dari dalam dirinya 15 tahun yang lalu, memang awalnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu satu tahun yang lalu, tapi perasaan yang ia rasakan saat terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya membawa sesuatu yang tidak ia duga.

Kushina terduduk lemas di ruang kerjanya di rumah kecil yang di bangun satu tahun lalu oleh para katak, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menerima kenyataan pahit yang ia dapat.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." satu minggu lalu ia menitipkan pesan kepada Jiraiya untuk meminta sample darah semua anggota clan Uchiha dari rumah sakit Konohagakure.

Kushina tidak percaya bahwa putra bungsu sahabat baiknya ingin membunuh putranya saat Naruto bercerita tentang Sasuke yang sangat berniat membunuhnya saat di Lembah Akhir, dan ternyata jawabannya adalah bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah putra dari Uchiha Mikoto.

Kertas pertama yang ia pegang adalah sample darah Uchiha Sasuke yang cocok dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Fūka.

Dan yang kertas kedua yang membuat ia tercengang bahwa sample darah Uchiha Itachi cocok dengan Uchiha Inugami dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Inugami adalah putra dari Uchiha Kagami yang di nyatakan hilang seminggu sebelum Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku, memang Kushina tahu kalau pernikahan sahabatnya dengan Fugaku adalah pernikahan yang di jodohkan oleh para tetua clan Uchiha.

Uchiha Inugami sendiri memang kekasih dari Uchiha Mikoto, jadi tidak heran kalau Uchiha Itachi adalah putra mereka berdua, tapi yang membuat ia gelisah adalah saat ia mengandung Naruto yang memasuki usia 10 bulan, ia bisa merasakan emosi negatif semua orang, dan saat itu ia merasakan emosi negatif dari Mikoto yang sedang menggendong Sasuke.

Dan saat itulah ia memberitahukan Mikoto dimana ia akan melahirkan tanpa ada rasa curiga, ia tidak menduga bahwa Mikoto yang ia temui waktu itu adalah Uchiha Fūka, tapi bagaimana caranya Fūka merubah wajahnya menjadi Mikoto, karena setahu Kushina _Henge no Jutsu_ adalah genjutsu yang bahkan seorang Genin bisa melepaskan genjutsu tersebut.

Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi otak Kushina, ia sangat yakin bahwa Fūka lah yang mengontak Madara untuk melepaskan segel yang saat itu sedang melemah karena dirinya sedang dalam kondisi melahirkan Naruto, karena Mikoto satu-satunya yang ia beritahu dimana ia akan melahirkan Naruto.

Mengingat bahwa saat itu yang ia temui bukan Mikoto, hawa membunuh Kushina meningkat drastis, ia membayangkan bahwa sahabatnya memang telah di bunuh oleh Fūka dan perempuan jalang itu menyamar menjadi Mikoto untuk mengelabui para tetua clan, karena Kushina tahu Fūka adalah kekasih dari Fugaku.

Hawa membunuh Kushina mulai mereda saat ia tahu kalau Itachi membantai anggota clan Uchiha dan meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke seorang diri, andai ia tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah adiknya, Itachi pasti akan membunuh Sasuke juga dan Sasuke tidak akan memberikan luka di hati Naruto.

Kushina menutup matanya, "Itachi-kun harus tahu ini," katanya pelan, "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memberitahukan semuanya, dan tidak lupa menyerahkan dua kertas ini padanya." berkata seperti itu Kushina membuka matanya dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kosong di atas meja kerjanya dan membuat _Fūinjutsu: Chūzōin_ untuk menyimpan dua kertas sample darah tersebut.

Mengesampingkan masalah tadi, Kushina sedikit kangen dengan putranya yang sedang menghadapi Ujian Chūnin di _Tetsu no Kuni_.

"Ibu yakin kalau kamu akan menjadi Chūnin kali ini," katanya tersenyum membayangkan Naruto datang padanya membawa sertifikat pengangkatannya menjadi Chūnin, "Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Shin dan Sai ya? Aku jadi kangen dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum itu hilang dari wajah cantik Kushina, "Apa mereka berdua masih hidup?" tanyanya lirih.

Kushina berharap bahwa Shin dan Sai masih hidup, ketika ia kembali ke Konohagakure, ia berjanji akan mencari keberadaan dua anak laki-laki tersebut, tidak lupa ia juga ingin mempertemukan Naruto dengan kedua kakak angkatnya itu.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Di sebuah tempat persembunyian yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya oleh siapapun terdapat seorang wanita yang di rantai kedua kakinya, ia memiliki paras cantik walau wajahnya sudah sangat kotor dan pakaiannya pun sangat kotor, ia sudah di rantai selama 17 tahun lamanya, ia adalah Uchiha Mikoto.

Di sebelah wanita tersebut terdapat pria yang sangat tampan, wajah tampannya masih terlihat dengan jelas, walaupun ia sudah di rantai selama 19 tahun oleh orang yang mengaku Madara, ia masih berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini. Ia adalah Uchiha Inugami yang merupakan putra dari Uchiha Kagami sekaligus suami dari Uchiha Mikoto.

Di sebelah Inugami adalah sosok yang memiliki wajah yang buruk di bagian sebelah kanannya, ia juga memiliki kondisi yang sama seperti Inugami dan Mikoto, ia adalah Uchiha Obito, adik laki-laki dari Uchiha Inugami, ia dirantai kurang lebih 16 tahun lamanya. Uchiha Obito nyatakan mati 16 tahun yang lalu saat Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 oleh pihak desa, pihak desa tidak mengetahui kalau Obito masih hidup.

Obito di obati oleh Madara dan di berikan sel dari Hashirama untuk mengganti bagian tubuhnya yang rusak, saat ia sudah sembuh, Madara melepaskannya untuk membuat Obito melihat gadis yang di cintainya di bunuh oleh Kakashi.

Menyangka bahwa Obito akan tenggelam ke dalam jurang kebencian setelah melihat kematian Rin, Obito malah mengerti kenapa Kakashi melakukan itu semua, karena ia tahu Kakashi tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membunuh Rin yang saat itu akan di jadikan Jinchūriki Sanbi. Saat itu juga Madara memerintahkan Zetsu selaku pengikut setianya untuk membawa Obito dan merantainya dengan _Chakra Suppression Seals_ di kedua kakinya, Obito sangat terkejut ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya dan kakak iparnya juga di rantai sama dengannya.

Saat itulah Obito tahu bahwa Madara hanya memanfaatkannya, sejak saat itu pula Zetsu selalu berkunjung dan memberi mereka bertiga makan dan minum.

"Inugami-kun, berapa lama lagi kita akan keluar dari tempat ini?" tanya Mikoto, ia sudah lama ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan mencari keberadaan putranya yang tergabung dalam Akatsuki dan membawa putranya pulang ke Konohagakure dan membersihkan nama putranya dari statusnya yang seorang Missing-nin.

Akatsuki adalah kelompok kriminal yang di dirikan oleh Madara, Zetsu yang juga tergabung kedalam Akatsuki selalu memberikan kabar pada mereka bertiga tentang dunia luar, Mikoto sangat bersedih ketika ia tahu putranya membantai habis anggota clan-nya dan menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan putra dari wanita jalang yang selama ini mengaku sebagai dirinya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Mikoto," kata Inugami, mereka bertiga di rantai dengan _Chakra Suppression Seals_

Inugami berpikir bahwa sebuah segel atau jurus pasti memiliki kelemahan, dan tentu saja tidak terkecuali _Chakra Suppression Seals_ , karena setiap satu tahun sekali segel tersebut akan sedikit demi sedikit melemah dari tahun ketahun, saat itulah Inugami mengetahuinya dan menampung chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dan menekan chakranya sehingga tidak di ketahui oleh orang lain selain dua orang yang berada di sebelahnya, ia akan menggunakannya untuk keluar nanti dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Dan saat ini tinggal sedikit lagi ia dan keluarganya akan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini dan memberitahukan kepada Hokage yang menjabat sekarang bahwa mereka adalah korban dari rencana Madara.

"Andai aku tahu kalian ada di sini dari dulu, aku akan mengeluarkan kalian." sesal Obito.

Dulu, sebelum Obito di rantai seperti saat ini, ia masih bebas berkeliaran di dalam tempat persembunyian ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah menemukan tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Obito-kun." kata Mikoto dengan suara lembutnya, ia sungguh tidak menyalahkan adik iparnya yang tidak tahu mengenai tempat ini.

"Benar kata Mikoto, jangan menyalahkan dirimu Obito." kata Inugami menambahkan.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah diam, ada yang datang." kata Inugami yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang menuju tempat mereka berada.

Sesosok muncul di depan mereka, sosok tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang dan berparas cantik tapi begitu memuakan bagi ketiga Uchiha tersebut.

"Fūka." desis Mikoto dengan nada kebencian yang mendalam.

Fūka sosok yang menemui mereka tertawa kecil, "Lihatlah keadaan kalian yang menyedihkan ini, apalagi kamu Mikoto," katanya dengan tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi menyayangi putraku dan Fugaku-kun," mendengar itu Mikoto makin membenci Fūka, "Lihatlah begitu bodohnya putramu yang menyangka bahwa aku adalah Ibunya." ia tertawa mengejek pada Mikoto.

Ketiga Uchiha yang di rantai kakinya menatap Fūka dengan penuh kebencian, mereka ingin sekali merobek mulut besar wanita jalang di depan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, setelah Sasuke-kun membunuh Itachi dan membangkitkan mata yang sama seperti Itachi, kami berdua akan berkumpul dan menghabisi Konohagakure bersama Madara-sama dan Tobi-sama," katanya makin tertawa keras, "Jadi nikmatilah hidup kalian yang akan terpenjara seumur hidup dan kalian akan jadi orang pertama yang akan melihat kehancuran Konohagakure dan kejayaan clan Uchiha."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Fūka pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan di sertai tawa penghinaan terhadap keluarga keturunan Uchiha Kagami.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk keluar dari sini dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini." desis Mikoto yang berjanji bahwa ialah yang akan membunuh wanita jalang itu.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Mikoto, kita akan keluar dari sini secepatnya, chakra yang aku kumpulkan belumlah cukup untuk membebaskanku dari segel ini," katanya berusaha menenangkan Mikoto, "Aku juga sama sepertimu Mikoto, aku ingin menghabisi orang yang bernama Tobi itu."

Mereka bertiga tinggal menunggu waktu sebentar lagi untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini dan mereka juga akan membunuh Fūka dan Tobi dengan cara yang sadis.

• **Ashura Reincarnation •**

Semua peserta Ujian Chūnin tahun ini ada 105 orang, yang berarti ada 35 Kelompok yang berpartisipasi dalam event tahunan ini.

Mereka semua kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsungnya Ujian Chūnin tahap pertama, bisa kalian lihat ada 35 meja dan 105 kursi untuk peserta Ujian, 5 meja dan 10 kursi untuk pengawas Ujian kali ini.

Semua peserta sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing sesuai dengan urutan Kelompok mereka, jadi satu meja merupakan satu kelompok.

Dari Konohagakure mengirimkan 9 Kelompok, dari 9 Kelompok tersebut terdapat Kelompok Kakashi, Kelompok Gai, Kelompok Asuma dan Kelompok Kurenai.

Sunagakure mengirimkan 7 Kelompok yang memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti Ujian Chūnin tahun ini.

Kelompok Samui merupakan 1 dari 5 Kelompok yang di kirimkan oleh Kumogakure.

Otogakure dan Amegakure mengirimkan masing-masing 6 Kelompok, dan Kelompok Kabuto merupakan Kelompok terkuat dari Otogakure.

Sementara Kirigakure dan Takigakure hanya mengirimkan 1 Kelompok, yang dimana mereka adalah ninja-ninja yang patut di perhitungkan dalam Ujian Chūnin tahun ini.

Mereka semua menunggu ketua pengawas Ujian Chūnin Tahap Pertama, dari tahun ke tahun Ujian Chūnin selalu berbeda-beda dalam setiap tahapannya, itu semua di lakukan untuk menghindari calon Chūnin yang lulus Ujian.

"Aku yakin kita pasti akan lolos." kata Naruto, dua orang rekannya yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan mengangguk, "Pasti kita akan lolos!" semangat Naruto benar-benar membara kali ini, ia tidak mau kejadian satu tahun lalu saat Ujian Chūnin berlangsung ia tidak mendapatkan promosi kenaikan tingkat.

Mereka semua menahan nafas ketika sang ketua pengawas Ujian Chūnin memasuki ruang Ujian Chūnin Tahap Pertama.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **Author's Note:** Fuih! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini, saya harap para pembaca yang masih setia dengan Fanfiction buatan saya terhibur dan suka dengan chapter ini.

Chapter depan nanti akan mulai dimana Ujian Chūnin akan berlangsung dan saya harap para pembaca masih setia membaca cerita karangan saya ini.

Saya tidak bisa banyak bicara lagi, saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian, kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena cerita ini murni pemikiran saya.

Uzumaki Vantovehl Sign Out.


End file.
